Soulmates?
by Hailey Ambrose-Moxley
Summary: Prequel to In Spite of It All. Bobby and Allie managed to work their marriage out and stay together. Now see how their relationship began and their struggle for a family and ultimately the affair that almost broke these soulmates apart.
1. Chapter 1

Alison Brooks walked into the meeting with her laptop, IPAD, and files for the business. She had been assigned to audit Styles and Roode Investment Firm. No one thought anything was wrong, her company just had been hired to do an external audit. She saw the internal auditor for the firm already there. She and Becky had gone to college together.

"Allie, nice to see you," Becky said to her.

"You too."Allie smiled. "I was surprised you needed my company to audit."

"Well, the investors wanted an audit done. There was a business deal that went bad a few months back. Bobby and AJ were doing business with a sports management agency."

"Oh okay," Allie replied just as the door opened.

"And these are the owners," Becky replied. "Bobby Roode and my husband, AJ Styles."

"Nice to meet you both." She replied.

"You as well," Bobby said with a smile. "So, where do we need to start?"

"I was thinking I could work with you, Mr. Roode. For this part of the audit."

"Of course. And call me Bobby."

"Well, call me Allie." She replied. She looked at AJ and Becky. "I will start the audit with Mr. Roode. Then go from there. So you two are free to go." AJ and Becky nodded and walked out.

AJ looked at Becky. "She's not going to find anything wrong is she?" He asked his wife.

"Of course not. I'm sure everything is on the level." AJ nodded. He knew the deal with Heyman Management had been a bad idea. But Bobby talked to him and got him to agree. Bobby was sure doing the business deal with Heyman would be good for their company. Now he was regretting it so much.

Allie looked at Bobby after AJ and Becky had left. "Well, let's get started." He nodded and they sat down at the table. "So, you and AJ did a deal with Heyman Management?"

"Yes, we did." He replied. "Paul Heyman said he wanted to look into investing in the company and then investing in more things. AJ and I told him that investing in some of the things he wanted to were very risky."

"Who did you deal with there?"

"I dealt with Heyman," Bobby replied. "But we were responsible to all Heyman employees and sub-contractors."

"Alright." She replied putting the information into her laptop. She picked one of the files. "So, you don't know which sub-contractors you dealt with?"

"No. Heyman never said."

She nodded. "Alright." She opened the file. "You and AJ proceeded to take thousands of dollars from your client and invested them in different types of stock."

"Yes, we did. We were certain that the market could be good and the company would make a lot of money."

She nodded as she picked up a receipt. "Have you noticed any irregular spending with the company accounts?"

"I haven't." He replied. "But then AJ handles the accounting part of the business."

"He's over the accountants and auditors?"

"Yes, we have two accountants and one auditor. Michael Cole and Corey Graves are our accountants and of course, Becky is our auditor."

She nodded and made some notes. "I would like to review all the receipts for any company trips or expense account."

"Alright." He replied. "Do you need a hard copy or flash drive?"

"Flash drive is fine for now. But I might need physical copies later." He nodded and turned to his laptop and quickly downloaded what she needed. "Here you are."

"Thank you." She smiled. She wanted to focus on the job she was hired to do. But this was the first time she was actually attracted to a client. She had never been one to mix business and personal together. But she was really attracted to him. She put the flash drive into her laptop and brought up the files. She looked over each one. "Why would Mr. Graves spend over ten thousand dollars on a business trip to New York? That seems excessive."

"Ten thousand?" Bobby asked shocked. That was an excessive amount. "I don't know. That is very excessive."

"Okay, I will need the hard copies of all the receipts and expense forms from that trip involving Mr. Graves and his assistant, a Mickie James."

He nodded and called down to the records and got the copies of what she needed. He hoped Corey hadn't done something he shouldn't have. The records were delivered a short while later.

Allie had printed out everything from the file and now she was matching it to the copies. "Okay, this receipt for a hotel says it was booked by your travel executive, Charlotte Flair. The hotel was 150 a night. Mr. Graves and Ms. James stayed for five nights with two rooms booked." She added up the cost. "But then there is another receipt for a different hotel." She looked at the receipts. "So, your company was charged by two hotels for different rates with two rooms. And each room charged several hundred dollars of services to the room, which your company paid for."

"We wouldn't have signed off on that," Bobby replied. "Well, I wouldn't have."

She nodded and looked to see who had indeed signed off on the expenses. "It appears AJ signed off but you reviewed the receipts and signed off as well." She looked at him. "Did you actually see the receipts or trust AJ?"

"I trusted AJ and Corey." He replied. "Corey was the one who dealt with Heyman. AJ dealt with the sub-contractors and I signed off on what AJ did."

She sighed. "I think Mr. Graves is doing something wrong. These numbers just don't add up." She looked at him. "I need to speak with Mr. Graves, Ms. James, and Ms. Flair. Then I will need to speak with AJ."

Bobby nodded and arranged for the employees to come to the conference room. He could tell this girl was determined to find out if anything was wrong and he welcomed it. He wanted his business to be super clean with the financials. He had a good reputation prior to opening the firm with AJ and he wanted to keep it that way. He and AJ had known each other for years and he trusted AJ.

Allie interviewed the employees and questioned them about the issues with the receipts and files. She knew immediately that the three of them were in on something. Now she had to figure out if AJ and Bobby knew it as well. It seemed that Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte had embezzled money from Heyman Management and particularly the sub-contractors. She spent the rest of the day going over everything with Bobby and it was soon late in the day.

"How about I order some dinner since it seems we will be here for awhile?" Bobby asked when he saw the time.

"That sounds great." He nodded and ordered them some Chinese. He still couldn't believe that Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte would embezzle from the firm. There had to be a mistake somewhere.

He and Allie went over every piece of paper and every file into late in the morning. "It's late." He said when he saw the time. "It's two am."

Allie laughed. "Well, time does fly when you're working." She replied. She looked at him. "But I have enjoyed the company."

"I have too." He replied. "So, would be a conflict of interest to ask you out?"

She smiled. "It would right now. But once the audit is done, it wouldn't be."

"Alright." He smiled. "Well, let's call it a night."

She nodded and got her things together and they headed out. She smiled as he walked her to her car and made sure was safely inside. She thought about him as she drove home. She definitely hoped he would ask her out after the audit was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby sat in his office the next morning going over some of the financial statements. He still couldn't believe that Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte could be embezzling from the company.

"You're here early," AJ said walking into Bobby's office.

"I wanted to look at the financial statements Allie wants to go over." He replied. "She thinks Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte are embezzling."

AJ looked at him. "Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte?"

"Yes," Bobby replied. "And based on everything she found, I'm inclined to agree. It's obvious Corey is doing something." He handed AJ the New York receipts. "He spent ten thousand dollars in New York on a business trip. We would never authorize that. But you signed off on it after the trip and I signed off without checking the receipts."

AJ looked over the statements. "This can't be right. Why would I sign off on this much money?"

"I don't know," Bobby replied. "But most of the money it seems is part of the Heyman deal with the sub-contractors."

AJ sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Lets let Allie finish the audit and see what she finds. Once we have all the information, we will deal with Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte."

"Alright. I'll let Becky know." AJ said as he got up and walked out. He wanted to know if Becky had noticed the issues with the statements. He walked to her office and headed in.

"What's going on?" Becky asked when he walked in.

"The auditor has found some things wrong with some statements."

"Like what?"

"Corey spending ten thousand dollars in New York on a business trip with Mickie."

"He did what?" Becky asked her husband.

"I saw the paperwork. I signed off on it and Bobby did too but we would never sign that amount."

"Do you have the papers?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He handed them to her.

She looked them over and then looked at him. "This isn't your signature. It could pass for yours and just a glance would make them think it was."

"Someone forged my signature?"

"Yes." She replied. "Bobby's is real but I'm betting he didn't even read them. He saw that you signed and then signed them."

"Yeah," AJ replied.

"Who brings the documents to Bobby from you?"

"My assistant, Carmella."

Becky nodded. "Well, she could have been the one to forge your signature. Assistants have always signed things for their boss."

"So, Corey, Mickie, Charlotte, and Carmella are all in this together."

"Charlotte?" Becky asked shocked her best friend could be involved.

"She's the travel coordinator and she booked two different hotels in New York when Cory and Mickie only stayed at one."

"I can't believe Charlotte would do anything wrong," Becky replied. "I will look over things and then talk to Allie when she comes here."

"Alright," AJ replied and headed to his office.

Allie walked into the office building and headed to the conference room. She hoped she could figure things out today. After talking with Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte, she was convinced they were in it together. She walked in the conference room and found Bobby waiting.

"You're here already." She said when she walked in.

"Yeah, I came in early to look over some things." He replied. He looked at her. "I think you're right about Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte. I just can't believe I signed off on things."

"You trusted your partner." She replied. "Do you think AJ had something to do it?"

"I don't." He replied. He sighed. "I looked over the papers and I don't think it's AJ's signature." He looked at her. "Our assistants often sign papers for us."

"So, AJ gave the receipts to his assistant and she signed his name and then gave the receipts to you. You thought AJ had looked over them and then you just signed them."

"Yeah."

"Alright," Allie said as she sat down and started looking over the papers.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, not entirely. It just means your company needs more internal controls for dealing with these." She looked at him. "I think you and AJ need to make a policy that you look over the receipts yourself and compare. Just to make sure everything is good."

"Alright. Can you help me come up with them?"

"I can." She replied. "Now, let's finish this audit and find out what is going on." He nodded and they looked over the paperwork.

Allie entered in a lot into her laptop and printed out things as well. She was determined to find out what was going on. The firm had lost a lot of money for the Heyman Management and their sub-contractors. She hoped she could find it and return it.

Phil Brooks sat in his office. He still couldn't believe he had lost money. He was a sub-contractors for The Heyman Management and recently, Paul had talked them all into investing money with Styles and Roode Investment Firm. And now he and the others had lost a lot of money. More than Phil had to lose. He knew he would have to tell his wife, Julia. But he wasn't going to tell anyone else. He looked up as the door opened.

"Any news about our money." Sheamus, one of his business partners, said as he walked in.

"Paul says the investment firm is working on it. They have hired an external auditor." Phil replied. "I just can't believe we lost so much money. And all because that investment firm couldn't keep track of their employees and their spending. We never should have invested with them."

"I'm in agreement but Paul made it sound like a great deal."

"I know," Phil replied. "I can't really blame him. I blame that investment firm. They should have been more careful. I knew investing with Roode and Styles was a bad idea."

"Phil, you only met AJ. So, how do you know that?"

"Both AJ and Bobby Roode are the same. There is no difference."

Sheamus looked at him. "Well, now all we can do is try to move on and hope we get some money back."

"I hope so," Phil replied. He really hoped so. But he knew he would never see that money again and he blamed that investment firm and AJ Styles and Bobby Roode.

Allie finished up with some more files. "Alright. I definitely think Mr. Graves is embezzling. I have overwhelming proof of that." She said to Bobby. "And since Ms. James is his girlfriend, she's involved as well."

"What about Charlotte and Carmella?"

"I have some evidence against Charlotte. But the only thing on Carmella is that she signed AJ's signature on those papers."

Bobby nodded. "So, as our external auditor, what do you think we should do?"

"Fire Mr. Graves, Ms. James, and Ms. Flair. It makes a statement to your clients that you're determined and invested to make sure they have what they need. Unfortunately, I don't think you will get any money back for Heyman and his sub-contractors. I need to look at more financials but I just don't see it."

He sighed. "Alright. I will tell AJ we should fire Corey, Mickie, and Charlotte." He looked at her. "Should we put out a press release to our client?"

"I wouldn't right now until the investigation is over and I have given you my final report." He nodded.

She spent the rest of the day going through the financials and she had what she needed to do her final report. She had the statements that were fraudulent and what she could give to Bobby and AJ.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was your day?" Brianne asked her sister as they were meeting for dinner and shopping.

"It was good. I spent it at Roode and Styles Investment Firm. I'm auditing them."

"Anything good?"

"Well employees embezzling."

"Yeah sounds interesting."

"It can be. I have been spending most of my time with Bobby Roode. He's one of the owners."

Brianne looked at her sister. She noticed the slight smile. "And what is he like? And do you like him?"

"He's nice and interesting. And very successful. I like him and once the audit is done, I'm free to date him."

"So, you like him that much."

"I like him. That's all I can really say right now. I guess we will see if he asks me out after the audit." She replied.

"Alright." Brianne smiled. She knew her sister well enough to know she liked this guy a lot.

"So, how are things with you and Chris?"

"They are going good. My divorce from Dolph is finally final. So, Chris and I are dating and enjoying the time."

"I'm glad Dolph finally agreed to things."

"Me too." Brianne replied. Her ex husband had made things so hard during the divorce. She hadn't meant to cheat with Chris but things happen and she and Dolph weren't happy anymore and she was looking for more and she found that in Chris. She didn't regret her decision to leave Dolph and be with Chris. She was finally happy after being unhappy with Dolph for a year or so.

The next day Allie headed to Roode and Style Investment Firm. She wondered if Bobby and AJ had fired the employees or not. She headed to the conference room and found Bobby waiting.

"Good morning." She said to him.

"Good morning." He replied. "AJ and I talked and we fired Cory, Mickie and Charlotte."

"Okay, that's good. I have my final report ready." She said handing him the file with it in it. "I have also submitted one to my firm and one to which government officials need to have a copy."

"Great." He replied. "So, does this mean the audit is done?"

"For my part it is. Now you just have to wait for the sign off and you guys are good." She replied. "But you might want to write some new policies to keep this from happening again."

"That's a good idea." He looked at her. "Do you have some suggestions?"

She laughed. "I do." She took out another file. "This is all I have so you and AJ can decide which works for your company the best."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You really went over the top for us with this audit."

"Well, I always do a good job." She laughed. "But I will admit that I might have done more for you guys than I normally do. But still within the boundaries of my job."

"Well, we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She replied. "Now, since I have done my job, I need to head to my office. If you any questions, please call me." She replied.

"I definitely will call you but it might not be work related."

She smiled. "That's okay. I will be waiting." She grabbed her stuff and headed out.

AJ walked in after Allie left. "Audit done?"

"Yep." Bobby said handing him the file with the final report. "And new potential policies to keep it from happening again." He handed him the other file.

"You did all of this?"

"No, Allie did." He replied. "And I think they are good ideas."

"Alright. I will give them a look and then we can decide." Bobby nodded as AJ headed out. He then headed to his office.

Later that day, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Allie's number. "Hello?" She said when she picked up.

"Hey, Allie, it's Bobby."

"Hi." She replied. "I'm a little surprised you called so soon."

"Are you sorry that I did?"

"Of course not." She replied.

"Good because I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love that." She replied with a smile.

"Great. I will pick you up about seven?"

"Sounds great." She replied. "My address is on the card."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow." He said before hanging up.

Allie smiled after she hung up. She was glad he called and she couldn't wait for their date. She called her sister and asked her to help her pick out something to wear.

"I think you would look perfect in this dress." Brianne said as they were in Allie's apartment looking through her closet. She held up the pink sleeveless dress. "It's simple yet beautiful."

Allie took the dress from her. "So you think I should go with something simple for this date?"

"Yeah, I do." She looked at her. "It's a first date."

"Alright." Allie replied and slipped on the dress. "So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect." Brianne smiled. "Pair it with those white dress sandals you have and it's perfect."

"Alright." Allie smiled and headed into her closet to get the shoes. Brianne left after that and she started getting ready. She was soon dressed in the simple, sleeveless pink dress and white dress sandals with her dress watch and pink diamond necklace. She had her hair curled and left it down. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had to admit she did look pretty. She hoped Bobby thought so as well. She heard the doorbell and took a breath before walking to it. She smiled as she opened it.

"Wow, you look amazing." Bobby said when he saw her.

"Thank you." She smiled. She grabbed her purse and locked the door and they headed out. She smiled when they pulled into the parking lot of Cappadora's. "How did you know I loved Italian?"

He smiled. "I might have done some research." She smiled back and waited while he opened the door for her. He took her hand and they headed into the restaurant. They were immediately shown to a private table by the water fountain in the restaurant.

"I always loved this place." She said as they sat there.

"How about some wine?"

"Yeah, I would like that." She replied. He ordered the wine while they looked over the menu.

"Have you decided what you want?" He asked her.

"Yes, I have." She smiled. "I think the mushroom ravoli."

He nodded as the waiter walked up with their bread and wine. "Ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, the lady will have the mushroom ravoli and I will have the lasagna. And both with the salad." The waiter nodded and walked away. "I hope it's okay I ordered for you."

"It's fine." She smiled. "It's nice to have someone be a gentleman on a date."

He nodded. "So, we know some things about each other. But I don't really know what you like to do."

"Well, I work out most every day and I do yoga. I like to read. I like to hike when I get the chance. I spend most of my time with my dog."

"What type of dog?"

"He's a golden retreiver. And his name is Buttons. Which everyone thinks is hillarious." She laughed.

"I like buttons." He smiled.

"What about you? Tell me some things about you."

"Well, I like to work out too. I'm not into yoga. I do like to read. And I have been hiking a few times. I don't have any pets. I'm a workaholic. I have spent the last few years building up my business."

She nodded. "Are you looking into changing that?"

He looked at her. "I am looking into having more than just business." She smiled as the waiter brought their salad.

They spent the dinner talking and really getting to know each other. They made a date for the following Friday.

"I had a great time tonight." She said as they stood at her door.

"I did too." He replied. "And I can't wait for Friday."

"Me either." She smiled.

"Well, I should probably go. It's late." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Good night." He said as he pulled away.

"Good night." She smiled. She watched him walk away and then headed inside her apartment. She had a great time with him and she couldn't wait to spend more time with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil sat in the office listening to Paul Heyman. "So, they won't pay the money back?" Phil asked him.

"That's not how the investments worked." Paul Heyman replied. "I'm sorry, Phil but the money you and the other sub-contractors gave me is gone."

"And Styles or Roode won't fix it?" He sighed. "I never trusted those two."

"No, they won't." He replied. "I am very sorry Phil."

"Thanks but that doesn't really help, does it?" He replied. He got up and walked out. He couldn't believe it. That was the money had for his and Julia's future and now it was gone. And it was because of Heyman, AJ Styles, and Bobby Roode.

He walked into the house and saw Julia in the kitchen. "Hey." He said when he walked in.

"How was the meeting with Heyman?"

"Not good." He replied as he sat on a stool at the island. "The money is gone and it won't be replaced."

She looked at him. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know. We aren't broke and we have money coming in. But we won't have the money we saved for the future. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We thought these investments were good. We trusted Paul, who trusted Styles and Roode. We will be fine. We have years to save some more money for the future." She said as she walked over to him. "This is just a step in the road and it will be fine." She smiled and kissed him. He hoped she was right.

Allie sat in her office going over some files. She had to get the final reports in. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door. "Yes." She asked her assistant, Noami.

"You have a delivery." Her assistant said as she walked in carrying a vase with pink roses in it.

"Those are beautiful." She smiled as she took them from Noami. She saw there was a card. She picked it out and opened. "Thanks for a wonderful evening. And I can't wait for more wonderful dates. Bobby." She smiled.

"So, the new guy?" Noami asked.

"Yeah. He's nice and we just started dating so, we will see." Allie replied. Her assistant nodded and walked back to her desk. Allie smiled at the roses. He knew pink was her favorite color and what her favorite food was. She was surprised but happy that he had gone through the trouble of finding these things out. She took out her phone and sent him a text. 'Thanks for the roses. They are beautiful. I can't wait for our date. Allie'

Bobby sat at his desk looking into some investment portfolios. He heard his phone go off and picked it up. He saw the message was from Allie. He opened and smiled. She had gotten his flowers. He sent her a message back. He couldn't wait for their date on Friday. He looked up as he heard a knock on his office door. "Yeah." He said.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that I have some new investment ideas," AJ said as he walked in.

"What ideas?" He asked him.

"These." He said handing him a file.

Bobby looked through them. "These look good. But why is Paul Heyman's name in this file? I thought we agreed to no more business with him. He doesn't listen to what investments we say."

AJ looked at him. "You were the one who talked me into doing business with him."

"I know and it didn't go well. And I regret that. For Paul and his people. So, that's why I don't think it's a good idea to invest for him again."

"I thought that too," AJ replied. "But Paul wants to try investing again. His sports management agency does pretty well."

Bobby sighed. "Yeah, but I just don't think we should do it. No matter what."

"Alright. If you think that, then we won't." AJ replied. "We are partners. So, we have to agree."

"Good. I just don't want another situation with us losing him or his people money."

"I know," AJ replied as he got up. "I will let Heyman know." Bobby nodded as AJ left.

Brianne sat at the restaurant waiting on Allie. They had agreed to meet for lunch. "About time." She said when Allie walked up.

"Sorry. I had some files to look over and I got some lovely flowers today."

"From Bobby?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Pink roses."

"Your favorite."

"Yep." She smiled. "He knew my favorite flower and favorite food."

"Sounds like that man has done some research on you."

"Yes, he has." She smiled. "And it's nice to have someone who does that."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Let me have a few more dates and then it will be meet the family time."

"You think it's that serious?"

"It's not yet but I want it to be. I really like him already." Brianne nodded. She had to smile at her sister. It was nice to see Allie happy. She'd had some bad relationships recently, the most recent was Wade. Each time she felt they were happy and could have something, the guy choose to end it. She just hoped Allie wasn't setting herself up for it to happen again. Allie always fell easily for the guys. But none had really done what this guy had done so far. They didn't go out of their way to get her favorite things. So, maybe he was different and finally the type of guy Allie deserved.

Allie looked at herself in the mirror as she got dressed for her date. She didn't know where they were going but she was excited. She walked to the living room and saw Buttons on the sofa. She smiled and got her things together just as the doorbell rang and Buttons started barking. "Quiet down, Buttons." She said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Wow, you look amazing as always," Bobby said when he saw her in the sleeveless black dress.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Did you want to come in?"

"Maybe after the date. We have a schedule to keep." She nodded and locked the door as she walked out. She now was really wondering what they were doing. He took her hand and they headed to his car and they were soon on their way.

She was surprised when they pulled up to the opera house in Houston. "We're at the opera?" She asked him.

"You like the opera right?" He looked at her. "I thought you did."

"No, I love the opera." She smiled. "I just never expected that you would want to have a date here. Most people don't like the opera especially guys."

"Well, I can't say I like the opera. But Becky mentioned how much you like it and I wanted to bring you on a great date."

She smiled. "This is amazing." He smiled back and got out and opened the door for her.

They were sitting in a private balcony and the opera soon started. She was shocked he had picked The Marriage of Figaro for their date. It was a famous Italian opera and it was in Italian. After the opera, they headed for a late dinner.

"That opera was wonderful." She said as they ate dinner.

"I'm glad you like it. And yes, I knew you spoke Italian and knew you would understand the play."

She laughed. "You really have done your research on me."

"Does that make you happy or uncomfortable?"

"Oh, happy." She smiled. "I'm happy that you cared enough to do some research on me and find what I like and don't like."

"Well, I really like you and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed our dates."

"Well, I have." She replied. "So, how about next date, we do something you like to do?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How about a baseball game?"

She smiled. "I would love to provided you get me a hot dog." She smiled.

He laughed. "I'll get you whatever you want." She nodded. She was really enjoying getting to know him and their dates. He wasn't like most guys she went out with. He actually seemed to care if she had a good time. And that meant a lot to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning Allie got dressed for the baseball game. She secretly loved baseball and was happy that he enjoyed it too. She also wondered why he didn't know that about her. She was soon dressed in a pair of white capri and a pink shirt with white keds. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail and made sure Buttons was walked and had plenty of food and water. Brianne said she would be available to check on Buttons if things went well with the date. She heard the doorbell just as she had finished getting ready.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door.

"Ready for some baseball?" He asked her.

"I am." She smiled. "Would you like to meet Buttons before we go? I know we have time."

"Of course." He smiled and walked in. When he did, the golden ran up to him and sniffed him. "Well, hello, Buttons." He said to the dog.

"I think he likes you." Allie smiled as he petted Buttons and his tail wagged.

"Well, I like him too." He smiled.

She laughed. "Alright, Buttons, we have to go. You be a good boy." She said kissing the dog on the nose. "I left Nickelodeon on for you in the office." She grabbed her purse and they headed out.

"You leave Nickelodeon on for him?" He asked as they drove toward the ball park.

She laughed. "I do." She replied. "I read that dogs like the sound in the background. So, I always leave the tv on in the office for him."

"I think that's great. It shows you are a caring person."

She smiled. "You can think it's weird. I wouldn't be mad or offended. Most people do find it weird."

He laughed. "Well, I admit it is weird but I still think it's great that you care enough about your dog to do that for him."

"Thanks." She smiled as they pulled into the ball park and headed into the stadium. They took their seats as the game started. "These are great seats." She said to him.

"Thanks. I have season tickets."

"Really? Well, we will have to come to more games then."

"I hope we can." He replied. She smiled as they watched the game. He was shocked at how much she knew about baseball. The game ended and they soon headed out. "You like baseball, don't you?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I do." She replied. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I didn't." He replied. "So, we like a lot of the same things."

"We do but I'm sure we have things that the other doesn't like. Like I know you don't like opera."

He laughed. "Guilty. I really don't like it. But I am always willing to go with you."

She smiled. "Well, that's good to know. So, tell me something you like that you think I wouldn't like."

"Golf? Hunting? Fishing?"

She laughed. "Well, you're right. I can't golf. I've never been hunting but I'm not sure I could shoot an animal. And with fishing, I'm terrified of worms."

He laughed. "Well, I promise if I ever take you fishing, I will bait the hook for you. And I would never ask you to shoot an animal. But I might ask you to go golfing with me."

"And I would." She replied. "I would do any of those with you. Because I would want to spend time with you."

He smiled. "So, what else did you want to do today?"

"What did you want to do today?" She asked him. "The game was a day game and we had hot dogs at the stadium. So, I think dinner should be later if you want to have dinner with me. Or we can call it a day."

He looked at her. "Or we can go to your place or mine and watch movies, order in. Just spend some time together."

"Well, let's go to my place. I have a big movie collection and you can get to know Buttons more." He nodded and they headed toward her place.

He pulled into the parking lot and they headed in. They were greeted by her dog. She petted him and then turned to Bobby.

"So, any particular movie you want to see first?"

"I'm good with whatever you want to watch." He said as he played with the dog.

"Alright." She smiled and put in a movie. "Lets get comfy." She said to him as they both sat on the sofa and Button got up there too.

They watched a few movies before they ordered some food to be delivered. He was really starting to fall for her. She was caring and smart. He really liked her. Dinner was soon delivered and they enjoyed the Chinese before heading back to the living room to watch another movie. He wondered where the night would take them and he couldn't deny that he hoped it took them to her bedroom.

The movie ended and she looked at him. "Well, I have really enjoyed today and tonight." She smiled.

"I have too." He smiled back.

She wasn't the type to be forward but she wanted him to stay the night with her. She looked at him. "Did you want to stay the night?"

"If you want me to."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I do want you too." She stood up and held out her hand for him to take. They headed down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door and they headed in. She turned to him. "Give me a minute." She said as she headed into the bathroom. She smiled as she slipped on the light pink lingerie she had gotten. She took a breath and walked out of the bathroom.

He turned to her when she did. "Wow, you look amazing." He replied. "And somehow I knew it would be pink"

She smiled. "Pink is my favorite color." She said as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her around his neck. She kissed him and then pulled away. "Lets make the most of this night."

He kissed her again as he felt her hands on his shirt. He helped her remove it. She stepped back and slipped off the lingerie she had on. He kissed her again and they moved to the bed. They spent the rest of the night there.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Allie woke up first and decided to make breakfast for him. They had spent the whole night together and it was wonderful to be together. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Buttons before letting him out into the backyard. Once he had done his business, she went back to the kitchen and started breakfast. She was excited to show off her cooking skills. She got out everything to make caramel banana french toast and bacon. She was standing at the stove when she felt someone behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." She smiled. "I am making breakfast. So, you get to try my cooking skills."

"I can't wait." He replied. She smiled and finished up breakfast. She made each of them a cup of coffee and put everything on the table. "This all looks so good." He said as she did. "What other hidden talents do you have?"

"All in the good time." She smiled. "I can't give that away. Gotta keep you interested." She laughed.

"I don't think I will ever lose interest." He laughed.

"Good to know." She smiled. He smiled back as they started to eat. She wondered where the day would take them.

"So, what did you want to do today?" He asked her. "Since it's Sunday."

"Well, how about we continue yesterday's movie marathon? I'm thinking a Friday the 13th marathon. I happened to have all the movies including the ones that I thought sucked." She laughed. "I also have all the Halloweens, Child's play and A nightmare on elm street."

"I'm good with Friday the 13th."

She smiled. "Great. We will watch the movies, hang out with Buttons and enjoy some junk food and some delivery later on."

"Sounds good." She smiled. She was glad he wanted to hang out with her at her place. She was a little worried that after sleeping together, he might end it with her. She'd had relationships before that ended as soon as they slept together. But she was going to be positive in things and just see where it goes.

After breakfast, they headed to the living room and started the movie. They both got comfortable and Buttons laid down beside them. She knew they would probably move to her room eventually.

"This has been a fun day." He said as they were laying in her bed. They had moved there after watching the first three movies. Once they were in her room, they were soon making love again.

"I have enjoyed this too." She smiled. "So, did you want to stay over again even though we both have work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will. I can get up early tomorrow morning and head home to change." She smiled and kissed him. She was glad he was staying over again.

The next few weeks went really well between them. They hung out and did a lot of stuff each enjoyed. Now they were getting ready to go to dinner at her parents' home. He would be meeting her parents, sister, and brother for the first time. And she had to admit she was nervous about it. Mainly how her siblings would react. They were always overprotective.

"Ready to meet my family?" She asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"I'm ready but a little nervous, I guess. I hope they like me."

"They will." She smiled. He nodded and turned the car off. He got out and walked around to open the car door for her. She took his hand and they walked up the walkway to the house. She rang the bell and waited for someone to answer.

"Why do you ring the doorbell when you did live here?" Brianne asked when she opened it.

Allie laughed. "Because I'm being polite."

"Yeah, yeah." Brianne laughed and hugged her. They all walked into the house. "And this must be Bobby, right?"

"Yes, it is," Allie replied. "Bobby, this is my sister Brianne."

"Nice to meet you." He replied.

"You too." Brianne smiled. "Well, everyone is in the living room, so lets go." Allie nodded and they headed into the living room.

"There is my other daughter." Greta Newman said when she saw Allie.

"Hi, mom." Allie smiled.

"And this must be the new boyfriend." Greta smiled.

"Yes, it is. This is Bobby Roode." Allie replied. "Bobby, my mom Greta."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Brooks."

"You as well," Greta replied. "But it's not Brooks. It's Newman. But you may call me Greta." She smiled. "And this is Allie's brother, Phil." She said as Phil and Julie walked in.

Phil looked at the man in front of him. He recognized him as Bobby Roode. The guy who lost a lot of his money when Paul invested it with Roode and Styles. "Bobby, nice to meet you," Phil said politely. He had told no one about the money loss and he didn't plan to. So he knew he would have to be nice right now. He figured Allie would dump Bobby eventually or he would dump her.

"You too," Bobby replied.

"Well, lets have some food," Brianne replied. She noticed Phil's seemingly cold attitude. She knew Allie didn't because Allie was focused on Bobby.

The dinner went well as everyone talked and got to know each other. Allie had told Bobby that her parents were divorced and she would plan another dinner for him to meet her dad.

After dinner, Allie and Bobby headed to her place. "So, what did you think about my family?"

"I like them." He replied. "They seemed nice."

"They are." She smiled. "I can't wait to meet your family."

"Well, we will plan a trip to Canada to do just that."

"Good." She smiled. "So, meeting the families is a big step."

"Yeah, it is." He replied. "Do you think it's too fast?"

"No, I think it's just the right time." She smiled. "I think we are building a great relationship."

"I happen to agree." He smiled back as they drove toward her place.

They had dinner with her dad a few nights later and he really liked Bobby. She was glad it seemed that her family liked him.

"Are you going to tell Allie?" Julie asked her husband.

"No." He looked at her. "Julie, you know I don't want anyone to know I lost that money. That I trusted Heyman when I worked for him and then I ended up losing money."

"So, you're going to get along with Bobby and not say anything."

"I don't know about that. I don't see him and Allie having a long-term relationship. So, it probably won't be an issue."

"Brianne seems to think that Allie really likes him. In fact, she is certain that Allie's in love with him. And that they will end up getting married." She looked at him. "What will you do then?"

He sighed. "I won't pretend to like him. But I won't be telling anyone about the money." He looked at her. "Julie, we agreed to never speak about it. So, no one will ever know."

"Alright. It's just between us." Julie replied. She wondered if that could really happen. Could the secret of Phil losing money and blaming Bobby, stay a secret?


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later, Allie and Bobby sat on the plane heading to Canada. Allie was excited to meet his parents and family. She hoped they liked her. Bobby had made them reservations at the Shangri-La Hotel in Toronto. He had booked the owner's suite for them. Once they arrived in Toronto, they headed to the hotel.

"Oh my gosh," Allie said when they walked into the suite. "This suite is amazing."

"I hoped you would like it." He said with a smile. "I want you to enjoy this trip."

She smiled. "The only thing I need to enjoy any trip or date is to be with you."

"I think this is going to be a very special trip." She smiled. "I thought we would go visit my parents tomorrow. Tonight, I want us to have a romantic evening."

She nodded and changed into a wispy, three-dimensional blossoms and pastel embroidery embellish the lace of an elegant tea-length dress. The dress said romance to her plus it was pink. She walked out of the bedroom after changing.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said when he saw her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You look very handsome."

"Shall we go?" She nodded and took his arm and they headed out. He had made reservations at Jacobs &CO Steakhouse. It was the best restaurant in Toronto.

"This menu is amazing but it's expensive," Allie said as they were seated.

"I told you. This is a romantic evening and I want the best." He replied. He ordered them a bottle of Bollinger R.D. Extra Brut 2002, AOC Champagne. Allie couldn't believe because it cost $668 a bottle. He ordered them Imperial Osetra Caviar as an appetizer. Allie ordered the tenderloin steak with a lobster wedge salad and stuffed baked potato. Bobby ordered the ribeye with a lobster wedge salad and stuffed baked potato. They had Crème Brulee for dessert. By the end of the evening, the bill came to $1363 plus tip of 275 which came to $1638.

"That dinner was amazing." She said as they drove back to the hotel. "You didn't have to spend that much."

"I know but this is a special occasion." He smiled. She wondered what he meant. He helped her out of the car when they got to the hotel and they headed in. He opened the door and she was shocked when she walked in and saw rose petals and candles in the room.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful." She said as she walked in. She looked at him. "You planned all of this?"

"I did." He replied. "I told you this was a special occasion." He smiled and took out the black box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Allison Brooks, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes." She replied. She smiled as he slid the 5.02-carat pear-shaped engagement ring on her finger. "I love you." She said as he did.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and they headed into the bedroom. They spent the rest of the night there.

The next day they got dressed and headed to his parents' house. She was very nervous. She was nervous before they were engaged but now she was very nervous.

"Relax, my parents are going to love you." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. They soon pulled up to the house and got out. He took her hand as they walked up the walkway. He knocked on the door and waited for them to answer.

"Bobby." His mom said as she opened the door. "Glad you came." She said as she hugged him. She looked at Allie. "And this must be Allie." She smiled and hugged her. "She is very beautiful."

"Thank you," Allie replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." She smiled. "Come in." They followed her in and into the living room. "Well, Allie, Bobby has told us all about you." Sandy Roode said to her. "And we are happy to welcome you into our family."

"What?" Allie asked wondering how she knew Bobby had proposed to her.

Sandy smiled. "Bobby told us he was proposing on this trip. He said he had talked to your parents and gotten their permission." She replied. "I told him he was doing things right and very old-fashioned."

Allie couldn't help but smile. She turned to Bobby. "You asked my parents?"

"I did." He replied. "I told your parents I was planning to propose on this trip and I asked them for permission." He looked at her. "Are you okay that I told them and my parents?"

"Of course." She replied. "I think it's very romantic."

"Good. I hoped I wasn't overstepping or anything."

"No, I love it." She smiled.

"Well, now that you two are engaged, we need to plan the wedding."

"I always wanted to have a wedding in Texas in October."

"I think that's great," Sandy replied. "I can see a beautiful wedding in Texas."

"Good." Allie smiled. She looked at Bobby. She was glad he was open to having the wedding in Texas. She always saw herself getting married in Texas.

They had a nice dinner with his parents and then headed back to the hotel. She was still in shock about everything. How amazing the trip had been and that he had proposed to her. And she had to be honest, she couldn't wait to be married to him.

They left Canada two days later after spending some more time with his parents and each other. She couldn't wait to get home and start planning the wedding.

Once they were home, she called Brianne and asked her to help her plan the wedding. She knew she would need help since October was just five months away. Bobby told her to not to worry about the cost and plan the type of wedding she dreamed of. Her parents told her the same thing. She always thought she wasn't the type to have a big, fancy expensive wedding. But now that she was engaged, she wanted her dream wedding complete with the cake, dress, sit down dinner and everything else.

"This dress would be perfect on you," Brianne said as they were looking at a bridal shop. Allie had already decided on a wedding at Hotel Granduca in Houston. The ceremony and reception were both going to take place there. The flowers were ordered and the décor was decided upon with the fall colors. The wedding cake she picked out was five tiers. A layer of chocolate, a layer of vanilla, a layer of strawberry, a layer of marble, and a layer of chocolate chip. Each with a different filling as well. The chocolate had a mocha buttercream filling, the vanilla had a hazelnut buttercream, the strawberry had a vanilla buttercream, the marble had an expresso buttercream and finally, the chocolate chip had a Chocolate Ganache filling. The cake was frosted with white buttercream frosting and decorate with white and dark chocolate covered strawberries.

The menu was set up of different displays which included an antipasto display of Balsamic Grilled Vegetables, Roasted Peppers, Marinated Artichoke Hearts,Imported Olives, Mozzarella & Tear Drop Tomatoes with Basil, Baguette Toasts. A pasta display of Cheese Purse with Summer Tomatoes, fresh Basil and Lemon and penne with Sun-Dried Tomato Pesto Cream Sauce. The guests were to enjoy a selection of hors-d'oeuvres which included southern style lobster rolls, jumbo Maryland crab cakes, beef brisket grilled cheese, and herb crusted baby lamp chops. These were going to be served while the guests mingled. There was also an open bar for the guests as well.

The first course of the dinner was Winter Greens with Dried Cranberries, Stilton and Toasted Pistachios, Pomegranate Vinaigrette. Artisan Bread and Butter served to each table. The second course of the dinner was Breast of Chicken stuffed with Brie and Herbs, Tarragon Buerre Blanc And Petite Filet Mignon, Roasted Shallot Demiglace & Jumbo Lump Crab Cake, Red Pepper Cream *plus Vegetarian Option.

They also chose to have Deluxe Dessert Display with Assorted Miniatures such as Seasonal Tarts, Brownie Domes, Cannoli, Éclair, Chocolate Mousse in Praline Cups, Pecan Diamonds, Mini Cheesecakes, Whole Tortes, Artisan Chocolate Display with Handmade Candies, Truffles and Chocolate Dipped Fruits, Sliced Fresh Fruit, Chocolate Sauce and Assorted Fancy Cookies.

"That dress is perfect," Brianne said to her sister.

"Thanks." Allie smiled as she modeled the cap sleeve ball gown embellished with beading and lace appliques, the gown's soft volume and fluid movement was created by over 35 yards of tulle, as a champagne lining lends warmth and dimension. It featured a chapel train and veil of illusion attached to a jewel-encrusted comb and paired with metallic crystal t-straps wedges.

"Get it," Brianne replied. Allie smiled and nodded to the sales person. She knew it was the perfect dress. "So, you have the entire wedding planned?"

"We do," Allie replied as they left the bridal shop after paying for the dress. "And Bobby is taking care of the honeymoon. So, everything is set."

Brianne smiled. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Me either." Allie smiled back as they got into her SUV. "But I'm so happy and I can't wait to be Bobby's wife."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months flew by and it was soon time for the wedding. Allie smiled as she stood with her father waiting to be told to walk the aisle. She had planned the perfect wedding and now it was finally here and she would be married to Bobby. She heard the music start and the director let her know it was time. She smiled as the doors opened and she and her father walked in the door. Her eyes immediately went to Bobby standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. He looked so handsome in a suit. She got to the end of the aisle and smiled at him as her father handed her over.

"Be seated." The officiant said. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"I do." Her father replied and then sat down by her mom.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage, Alison Katherine Brooks and Robert Francis Roode. Marriage is an honorable institution and not one to be taken lightly. Marriage is a lesson of give and take. Each day, you must compromise and be willing to be there for each other. Know that every day will not be perfect and you will have good and bad days. You will fight but in the end, you both will be there for each other. Is it your intention to be married today?"

"It is." They both said.

"Is there anyone who can show cause why they shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" He waited a minute and then proceeded. "Bobby and Allie, you come here today to be joined in marriage. Face each other." He said as they did. "Bobby, do you promise to love and protect Allie. To be faithful to her. To love and cherish her. To be there for her in sickness and in health. In good times and in bad. To live your days together forever."

"I do." He said with a smile.

"Allie, do you promise to love and protect Bobby. To be faithful to him. To love and cherish him. To be there for him in sickness and health. In good times and in bad. To live your days together forever."

"I do." She answered with a smile.

"Now a song." He motioned for the music to start. 'Lost in this moment' by Big and Rich played through the place. Once it stopped, he turned to Bobby and Allie. "The rings please." Both turned to their best man and matron of honor who handed them the rings. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. It has no beginning and no end. Bobby, take the ring and place it on Allie's hand and say, I, Bobby, take you, Allie to be my wife and I join my life with yours."

Bobby took the diamond eternity band and placed it on Allie's hand. "I, Bobby, take you, Allie, to be my wife and I join my life with yours." He slid the ring on her.

"Allie, take the ring and place it on Bobby's hand and say, I, Allie, take you, Bobby, to be my husband and I join my life with yours."

"I, Allie, take you, Bobby, to be my husband and I join my life with yours." She smiled as she slid the platinum wedding band on his finger.

"Bobby and Allie are about to do something special to symbolize their love for each other by literally tying the knot." He handed the ropes to them."Each of these ropes represents your past, your own individual and separate lives before today. As you intertwine your ropes, you are joining your two lives into one, representing the present. The finished knot symbolizes your future, and how your love and marriage will continue to be strong. Bobby and Allie, please tie the knot." They tied the rope into a fisherman's knot and turned to the officiant. "Bobby and Allie have tied a fisherman's knot. This knot, when the ends are pulled, becomes so strong that the rope will break before it comes undone. Please pull the ends of your rope." Bobby and Allie did as he said. "May this love knot be a reminder of the strength of your love and the binding together of your two hearts." He looked at them and smile. "By the giving and receiving of rings and saying their intent, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Bobby smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. They turned to the guests. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Robert Roode."

They headed up the aisle after and waited for the guests to leave and head to the reception. They then headed back to the altar and took the pictures. Once the pictures were done, they headed into the reception. They made their rounds talking to the guests before the dinner was served. Once it was and everyone had enjoyed the dinner, they cut the cake and got ready to leave for their honeymoon. They were staying at the hotel for their wedding night and then leaving out for Greece and Italy the next day.

Once they were in the honeymoon suite, Allie changed out of her wedding dress, which her sister had promised to pick up the next day, and into her night gown, she had gotten for that night. She walked out of the bathroom once she was done.

"You look beautiful as always," Bobby said when he saw her. She smiled and walked toward him. He pulled her into a kiss and soon they were rid of their clothes and making love as husband and wife.

Allie laid there with him quietly afterwards. "This day was perfect." She said softly.

"I agree." He replied. "I couldn't imagine anything better. And now we get to go to Greece and Italy and then come back here and start our life together." She smiled and kissed him again. They were both soon asleep as they knew their flight was early.

They flew out the next day and soon arrived in Italy, their first stop. They arrived at Ca Maria Adele hotel in Venice and were shown to their suite. Allie loved the view from the room. Italy was beautiful and she couldn't wait to see the rest of it.

"This is amazing." She said as they were on the balcony.

"I knew you would like Venice." He replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "And this is just the beginning." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned to face him. He kissed her and they headed into the bedroom.

"I bet Allie's having a great time," Brianne said to her husband and family as they were having dinner. She and Chris had eloped a few weeks before Allie's wedding.

"I'm sure she is," Greta replied. "She's on her honeymoon."

"She was so excited to go to Italy and Greece."

Greta smiled. "She's lucky to marry a well-off man." She looked at her other daughter. "Both of my girls are lucky in that." She looked at her son. "Phil, you've been very quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Phil replied. He was still keeping the secret about his financial setback.

"You don't approve of Bobby, do you?" Brianne asked him.

"No, I don't." He replied. "Something is just off about him."

"Off?" Brianne asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Just something isn't right, I guess. He seems to be a rich, conceited man. I just think Allie could do better."

"Philip," Greta replied. "Bobby is a great guy and he loves Allie. He can take care of her."

"I think Wade was a better choice. I mean he was rich too. Granted, not Bobby Roode rich but still well off."

"Yes, Wade was a good guy. But he and Allie weren't meant to be." Greta replied. "Phil, if Allie wanted to be with Wade, she wouldn't have broken up with him."

"Still. I just don't like Bobby." Phil said getting up.

Greta sighed as Julia followed her husband out. "I don't know what's going on with him."

"I don't either," Brianne replied. "Maybe he will come around and like Bobby."

"Maybe." Great replied. She hoped Phil would come around. She didn't want anything to cause issues with her children. She wanted them all happy and healthy.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks flew by and soon Bobby and Allie were home from their two-week honeymoon in Italy and Greece. Now it was time to start their life together as husband and wife with their jobs and all the responsibilities.

"I am so not wanting to go to work today," Allie said as they got dressed for the day.

"You could take the day off."

"No, I need to get back to it." She replied. "I think when we have kids, I will take some time." They had talked on their honeymoon and before their wedding about the future and having children. They both wanted kids but wanted to wait until they were married at least a year before they did. Allie wanted them to enjoy being married before they added kids to the mix.

"I agree with you there." He replied. She nodded as they headed downstairs and were soon gone for the day.

Bobby arrived at the office and headed to see his business partner. "Bobby, welcome back," AJ said when he walked in. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Good. Italy and Greece are really amazing places." He replied as he sat down. "How were things here?"

"Good," AJ replied. "We got a few new clients." He said handing Bobby the files. "I've decided to work with Heyman again."

"Why? I thought we decided against it." Bobby asked as he looked over the files. "It didn't go well last time."

"I know but this time, I think it will be different."

"Alright but that's all you."

"Agreed," AJ replied. "So, which clients are you taking?"

"I'll take Johnson, McMahon, and Lawler," Bobby said taking those three folders and leaving the rest.

"Alright. I'll have Heyman, Orton, and Cena." Bobby nodded and headed to his office. He wanted to get up to date on the new clients and set up meetings.

Allie walked into her office and smiled at her assistant. "Welcome back, Allie."

"Thanks, Naomi." She replied. "Everything go okay while I was gone?"

"Yes." She replied. "Mr. Helmsley wants to see you."

"Thank you," Allie said and handed her things to Naomi to put up. She then walked to her boss' office. She told his assistant she was there who announced her.

"Allie, welcome back," Hunter said as he greeted her.

"Thanks." She replied. "It's good to be back."

"We certainly missed you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, what did you need to see me about?"

"New client and I think you are the person for the job." He said holding a file for her.

She took it and nodded. "Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler?"

"Yes. They suspect an employee of stealing and want an audit. They don't have an auditor internally so they hired us."

"You do know that Dolph was married to my sister."

"Yes, but he isn't any more so I don't see a conflict of interest. I know you can be professional."

"Alright." She said to him. She got up and headed to her office to view the file and set up a meeting. She set it up for her to go to their office the next day.

She arrived home after the day and headed to see about dinner. She saw Sally, their housekeeper in the kitchen. "Hey, Sally." She said to her.

"Mrs. Roode." She replied. "I hope chicken is fine for dinner."

"It's fine but I was going to cook tonight. Why don't you take the night off? I know you have been working extremely hard lately since I moved in."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked. She had worked for Bobby for two years and it was certainly a challenge to get use to two people instead of one.

"Of course. Go." Sally nodded and headed out. Allie headed to the fridge and got out what she was going to cook. She heard the door open just as she had dinner on the table. "How was your day?" She asked as she heard footsteps.

"Busy." He replied before kissing her hello. "This looks amazing." He said as he looked at the table.

"Thanks." She smiled. "It's my special ranch chicken with some steamed vegetables." She looked at him. "I gave Sally the night off. She works hard."

He smiled. "I agree." She smiled as they sat down to dinner and then headed upstairs once everything was cleaned up.

"I have to audit my sister's ex-husband's company." She said as they got ready for bed.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Not according to my boss." She replied as she got into bed. "He said because she's not married to him anymore, it's not."

"But you don't want to?"

"I don't but it's my job."

He sighed and kissed her. "It will be fine." She nodded and kissed him as he pulled her to him. They were soon lost in each other.

The next morning, she headed to Z&M Management to audit. She gave her name to the receptionist and waited. "Mrs. Roode?" Drew McIntyre said as he walked toward her.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'm Drew McIntyre."

"Allison Roode." She replied. "I will need a conference room and the files you want audited."

"Of course." He said as they walked to the conference. Dolph walked in once they were in the conference room.

"Well, Allie. I didn't know you were the auditor." He laughed. "The last name fooled me."

She looked at him. "Guess you didn't know I got married." She looked at them both. "I'm here to audit. So, I need to get started." She sat down with the files and proceeded to look through things. She was glad Dolph and Drew had left the room. She didn't like to have someone looking over her shoulder while she did her job. She got through the files by the end of the day and then headed out after telling Drew and Dolph that she had a lead on who might be stealing from their company. And she would tell them more once she went through some more paperwork. She headed home once she left the company.

"You're auditing Dolph's company?" Brianne said as she walked into Allie's house.

"Well, come right in," Allie said to her sister. "And yes, I am because my boss assigned it to me."

"He's my ex-husband."

"I know," Allie replied as she looked at her sister who sat down beside her. "My boss said because he is your ex, it's not a conflict of interest. So, I'm auditing the company."

"I wish this would ruin him."

Allie laughed. "I don't know it will or it won't yet. I have a little more to audit before I have the answer about the company."

"Alright," Brianne replied. "So, how is married life?"

"It's great."

"Any baby news?"

Allie laughed. "We haven't been married that long. I think kids are a little soon right now."

"I don't know. It could happen."

"We will see." Allie laughed. "Now, did you want to stay for dinner and invite Chris?"

"No, he and I have a romantic dinner planned."

"Alright," Allie replied and walked her sister to the door. "Lets have lunch soon and a girls day."

"Totally," Brianne replied as she hugged her and headed out.

Allie thought about the talk about kids. It was really too soon but she did want to be a mother eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few months flew by as Bobby and Allie were both working. But Bobby had planned a romantic weekend away for the two of them. He wanted them to spend time together and maybe talk about a baby.

That Friday, they left for The Inn at Dos Brisas in Washington, Texas. He had book them a hacienda with a private pool. "I hope you enjoy this weekend." He said as they drove toward the Inn.

"I hope we enjoy it." She smiled. "This is going to be a great, romantic weekend." She leaned over and kissed him.

"So, Allie went away for the weekend?" Phil asked Brianne as they were having dinner. He and Julia came over to have dinner with Brianne and Chris and he thought, Allie and Bobby.

"Yep. She and Bobby have been working so much later, that they wanted some time away. So, they went to this romantic inn."

Phil nodded. "He really wants a baby doesn't he?"

Brianne looked at her brother. "What? What baby?"

"Come on, Brianne. Isn't it obvious that they went away so, they could get pregnant? Bobby, obviously, wants a baby even though Allie said they were waiting."

She shooked her head. "I don't know about that. Allie said they both agreed to wait. And this is their business, not ours." She looked at him. "So, drop it."

"Fine. I'm just trying to keep our sister from ruining her life."

"How can a baby ruin her life? That makes no sense." She sighed. "Phil, just let Allie live her life. No matter how much you hate her husband."

"Fine." He said as they went back eating. Brianne hoped Phil would eventually come around to like Bobby.

Allie smiled as they pulled up to the inn. "This looks amazing." She said to him.

"I think this will be a great weekend." He said as he turned the car off and got out of the car. He walked over and opened the door for her. Once he had, he got their luggage and they headed in.

They were soon shown to their hacienda. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing." She said when she saw the outside. "We have a private pool." She turned to her husband and walked over to him. "We have all this privacy." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, what did you have in mind?" She smiled and kissed him. They were soon in the bedroom.

"Allie, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." He said as they laid there.

"Alright. What's on your mind?" She asked as she moved to look at him.

"I hoped we could talk about having a baby."

"Really? You want a baby?"

"I do." He looked at her. "I'm not rushing us. I was just bringing it up."

She smiled. "I was thinking too. And I don't want us to wait to have a baby. Let's try for one." She leaned in and kissed him. "Let's start now." She kissed him again and they were soon making love.

The weekend flew by and they were soon back to the normal routine of their daily life. Allie smiled as she walked into the restaurant to meet her sister for lunch.

"Hey, how are you?" Brianne said when Allie walked up.

"I'm good." Allie smiled. "The weekend was amazing."

"I bet." Brianne smiled. "Chris and I love the Inn."

"It was amazing. We have a private hacienda. It was so romantic."

Brianne laughed. "I bet you got pregnant."

"What?" Allie asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it was a romantic weekend."

Allie laughed. "Well, Bobby and I talked about a baby and we decided to try for one."

"That's great." Brianne smiled and hugged her. "I can't wait to be an auntie."

Allie laughed. "I'm sure Julia and Phil will be having one soon."

"I'm sure they will." She replied. "But I bet you will have one first."

"I hope so." Allie smiled.

"I know so," Brianne said as the waiter took their order. Allie hoped Brianne was right. She couldn't wait to be a mom.

After lunch and shopping with Brianne, Allie headed home. She had gone by the pharmacy and got some ovulation kits. She wanted to make sure she knew the perfect time for them to try for a baby.

The next week, everyone went to Greta's for Christmas dinner. "I'm glad you guys could come for dinner," Greta said as the girls were in the kitchen and the guys were watching a football game.

"Of course we would never miss Christmas," Brianne replied.

"So, does anyone have news?" Greta smiled. "Is one of my children going to make me a grandma?"

"Well, actually, Phil and I are expecting," Julia answered with a smile.

"That's wonderful," Greta replied and hugged her. "My first grandchild."

"Congratulations." Brianne smiled.

"Congratulations. That's wonderful news." Allie smiled and hugged Julia.

"Thanks." She smiled. "We are very excited."

"I couldn't be happier. Now lets' finish this up and get some food in those guys."

Chris looked at Phil and Bobby as they were watching the game. "So, Bobby, how was the weekend away a few weeks ago?"

"It was great. Allie and I had a great time." He replied.

"Good. I knew you would. The Inn is amazing." Chris replied. He looked to Phil. He was stuck in the middle and it was obvious that Phil disliked Bobby a lot. "So, Phil whats up with you lately?"

"Well, Julia and I are having a baby," Phil replied.

"That's great," Chris replied. "I'm happy for you."

"I second that," Bobby added. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Phil replied. "We are excited."

"Guys, it's dinner is ready," Greta said from the dining room.

Everyone was soon around the table and enjoying the Christmas dinner. Greta was relieved that everything went smoothly. She knew her son didn't like Allie's husband but she was glad he made the effort to be polite.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few months went fast but Allie was frustrated that she wasn't pregnant yet. She followed everything the books said and she took the ovulation tests at the right time. But it had been six months and they had no luck.

"You need to relax," Brianne said as they were having lunch. "Once you relax, I know you will get pregnant."

"I'm just very frustrated about this," Allie replied. "I know it's only been six months but we are doing everything right and still no baby."

"It will happen." Brianne looked at her sister. "You and Bobby both have stressful jobs. Maybe stress is a little bit of the issue."

"Maybe," Allie replied. "My doctor said to give it at least a year before I should worry about anything."

"He's right. Just give it time." Allie nodded. She hoped time was all they needed.

Allie headed home after lunch. She told her boss that she would work from home for the rest of the day. She just needed a break from her job. She walked into the house and headed upstairs to change. She walked into the master bathroom. She sighed as she looked at the ovulation kit on the counter. She turned on the water in the bath tub and drew herself a nice bubble bath. She was going to take her sister's advice and relax. She turned on some relaxing music and got the glass of wine she had poured herself. She listened to the relaxing music and just closed her eyes.

Bobby arrived home early that day. He had called Allie's work and they said she had left early and was working from home. He told AJ that he was leaving for the day and would see him tomorrow. He walked through the house and to the master bedroom. When he didn't see her there, he walked into the bathroom and saw her in the tub.

"You look very relaxed."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm trying to." She replied. "Brianne said maybe stress was the reason I haven't gotten pregnant yet. So, I thought, take the rest of the day off and relax. Then see if it helps."

"I think that's a great idea." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Maybe we should take a vacation. Just a short one over a weekend. Spend time together. Enjoy the quiet and each other. Let all the stress fade away."

"I like that idea." She smiled. "Now, let me get out of this tub and we can spend the rest of the day together. You are off work right?"

"I am." She nodded and got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off. Once she was, she headed into the bedroom with him. They were soon lost in each other and spent the rest of the day in bed.

Chris looked up at Brianne as she walked in the kitchen. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Exhausting," Brianne replied and sat down.

"Work is exhausting?"

"No, my neurotic sister." She sighed.

He laughed. "What's up with Allie?"

"She's stressing about not being pregnant yet." She looked at him. "I told her she just needs to relax and it will happen. I told her that she and Bobby both have stressful jobs and that could play a part in why they haven't gotten pregnant yet."

He looked at her. "I'm sure that advice helped."

"I hope so." She sighed. "I don't mind giving my sister advice or listening to her problems. But I know she and Bobby will have a baby when it's the right time. I know nothing is wrong."

"Does she think something is wrong?"

"She didn't say so in so many words but I get the feeling she thinks there might be."

"I'm sure she is just stressing for nothing."

"Yeah. I agree." She smiled at him. "So, how about we have a romantic dinner and have some alone time?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Sounds like a wonderful evening." She nodded and headed to the fridge to get dinner started.

"So, any ideas about where you want to go?" Bobby asked as he and Allie were in the kitchen having dinner.

"Maybe we can go to San Antonio this time."

"Sounds good. I will make us a reservation at the Hotel Valencia."

She smiled. "The Amore My Love package?"

He looked at her. "Have you done some research or something?"

She smiled slightly. "Maybe." She laughed. "Yes, I did because I was thinking about that hotel for our stay. And the Amore My Love package is so romantic. You get a bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, dinner for two at Dorrego's, and breakfast at Dorrego's."

"Alright. I will book it." He said as he got out his phone. He made the reservation and reserved them the presidential suite with the Amore My Love Package. "Alright, babe. We are all set for the weekend."

"Great." She smiled and kissed him. They finished up dinner and headed upstairs. She really hoped the romantic weekend away would help them have a baby. It always seemed that having a baby would be easy but they had been trying for six months and she was worried they would never have a baby.

Phil sat in the living room with Julia thinking about Paul's call. "Are you going to trust him again?" She asked as they sat there.

"I have always trusted Paul. I just don't trust Bobby Roode or AJ Styles." He sighed and looked at her. "With the baby coming in two months, I just don't know if I should risk the money we have saved in the last seven months."

She looked at him. "Phil, whatever you decide, I trust you. You know, you could talk to Bobby yourself and see what he and AJ are planning."

"No, I don't trust him."

"I know but as Allie's husband, I think he would tell you the truth."

"No, he wouldn't. He's a liar. I don't trust him with this and I don't trust him with my sister. Bobby Roode is a selfish, conceited, rich guy who only thinks about what he wants and how each decision will affect him. I can't trust him."

"Alright." She replied. "You know I support you. So, our money stays where it is and we save more for our future."

"Yes, we do." She nodded. She knew he was probably right. They had to be careful and not lose any more money. They had to think about their daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

The next six months went by and Allie still wasn't pregnant. She looked down at the pregnancy test and it was once again negative. She sighed and threw it away. She knew something had to be wrong. It had been a year and they still weren't pregnant. She walked out of the bathroom and saw her husband getting ready.

"I'm not pregnant." She said to him.

He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." He walked over to her. "But it will happen."

"When?" She asked him. "We have been trying for a year. We have taken vacation, tried relaxing techniques. I did acupuncture. I think we should go to a fertility doctor. Just to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Let's try another six months and if we aren't pregnant then, we go to the doctor." He looked at her. "Allie, I know how much you want a baby. I do too. But I think you're jumping the gun about something being wrong."

She sighed. "You're right. Another six months."

"Another six months." He said and kissed her. "I know we will have a baby and that nothing is wrong." She nodded. She hoped he was right.

Another six months went by and Allie still wasn't pregnant. She decided to mention things to her doctor when she went for her yearly checkup.

"So, you have been trying for how long?" Dr. Colburn asked her.

"We have been trying for 18 months," Allie replied. "I have used the ovulation kits. We have been together on the right dates. We have tried vacation, stress relaxing, and I have tried acupuncture. I really think something is wrong."

The doctor looked at her. "Alright. Well, my exam shows everything seems normal. So, I can do some blood work and see if your hormone levels are low."

"Alright."

"Or I can send you to a specialist for tests."

"Can you send me to a specialist?"

"I will make the call." She nodded as the doctor left the room to make the appointment. She hoped the specialist would tell her nothing was wrong. But if something was, then the specialist could fix it and she and Bobby would have a baby. "Alright, tomorrow morning at 10 am."

"Thanks," Allie said taking the information.

"Allie, I'm sure nothing is wrong." She nodded and headed out. She checked out at the reception area and headed to work. She had to take the next day off, so she wanted to do some work.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Bobby asked her as they were having dinner that night.

"He said my exam was normal. But he set me up with a specialist tomorrow." She looked at her husband. "I just think we should see if there is something wrong. I mean it's been eighteen months. I just don't understand."

"I think a specialist is the right way to go." He said to her. "I know there is nothing wrong. So, we go and get confirmation that everything is alright and I bet we get pregnant soon after."

"I hope so." She replied, "Did you want to go with me tomorrow?"

"Sure. I can go." She nodded. She hoped he was right and there was nothing wrong.

The next morning, they headed to the specialist. Allie was really nervous. They were soon called back after filling out their paperwork.

"Alright, Allie and Bobby?" Diane Copeland said to them. "What exactly brings you here today?"

"We have been trying to get pregnant for eighteen months and nothing," Allie said to her.

"Alright." Diane looked over the paperwork and medical records the doctor had sent over. "I don't see anything in your history to make me something is wrong. But I would like to do some tests." She looked at them. "I want to get a sperm sample and do an exam on Bobby and then do an exam on Allie. Once we do those, I will know how to proceed."

Both Allie and Bobby nodded and followed the nurse. They had all the tests ran that day and the doctor said she would call them back in when the results were in. And three days later, they were in and Allie and Bobby were sitting in the office again.

"Alright. All of Bobby's tests are normal. In fact, most were above normal." The doctor replied. "He should have no problem fathering children." She looked at Allie. "Allie, most of your tests were normal but I want to go further with you."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means I want more tests. All of these will be done during your cycle."

"Alright," Allie said and they scheduled the tests. Allie knew once the tests were done, the doctor could tell her that there was nothing to worry about and that she and Bobby would have children eventually.

Over the next month, Allie had blood work, a pelvic ultrasound, and a postcoital test. All of which were normal. The next step with Allie was a **Hysterosalpingogram.** Dye would be inserted and x-rays are taken to see if Allie's tubes were blocked or if something was wrong with the uterus.

"Alright, the hysterosalpingogram shows some blockages in the tubes." The doctor said to them after the test. "So, I want to do a hysteroscopy. I will insert a telescope into the cervix and it will let me look around to see what the blockage might be."

"Alright," Allie replied. She hadn't been expecting the doctor to find something wrong with her. And she was starting to realize now that she was the reason they weren't getting pregnant.

Bobby looked at Allie as they got home that night. "Allie, what's on your mind?"

She sighed. "That I'm the reason we aren't pregnant." She looked at him. "And I wanted to talk to you about not working anymore. I just am so stressed out with work and this. I don't want to be stressed."

"I think quitting is a good idea. I support you doing that" He replied. "I think staying home and relaxing. Not dealing with all the stress of auditing and people, is good."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was hoping you would be okay with it. And that we could afford it."

"Allie, you should know we can afford it." He replied. He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "Even if we didn't have the money we have, I would still want you to quit. But you know you never have to worry about money."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with me not working."

"I am. I think without that stress, we will have a better chance of getting pregnant." She nodded in agreement. She hoped so. She hoped the doctor could fix whatever might be wrong and then she would get pregnant.

Brianne sighed as she got off the phone with her sister. "Everything okay?" Chris asked his wife.

"Allie and Bobby have been having some fertility tests done and one showed that Allie has a blockage in the tubes. So, she is having more done." She looked at him. "And she's quitting work. She wants to relax."

"Maybe that's a good thing. It might help them."

"I agree," Brianne replied. "I can't imagine what she is going through. Getting pregnant and having a child is so easy for most. Some people don't plan it and have a one night with someone and get pregnant. I hate that Allie is going through all of this."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"I hope so. I know Allie wants to be a mom so bad. I mean they have been trying for eighteen months. That's a long time."

"It is but I know Allie is meant to be a mom. After these tests are done, I bet Allie gets pregnant."

"I hope," Brianne replied. She hoped he was right. That eventually Allie would get the baby she wanted so much.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later, Allie and Bobby headed to the doctor's. Allie had given her notice and she had worked her last day the day before.

Bobby took Allie's hand as they sat in the office. "Whatever happens, we will deal with it." She nodded as the doctor walked in.

"Alright. I think this final test was worth it." Dr. Copeland said as she sat down. After the hysteroscopy, she did a laparoscopy. She looked at the couple in front of her. "Allie, I was right about the blockage. Both tubes are completely block. I think it would be a miracle if you got pregnant."

"How did they get blocked? I don't understand." Allie replied.

"Based on the test, I think it's from hydrosalpinx, which is swelling and fluid at the end of a fallopian tube."

"How did Allie get that?" Bobby asked.

"Endometriosis." She replied. "Based on everything, there is nothing we can do. You have a one in ten thousand chance of ever getting pregnant without help."

Allie held in her tears. How did this happen? "What are our options?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I think in vitro fertilization is the best option if you want to have a child that is biologically yours."

"Alright, when do we start?" Allie said to her.

"You don't want to wait a few months. Come to terms with this."

"No," Allie replied. "I don't want to wait. I want to start immediately."

"Alright, if you're sure." She asked them.

"I'm very sure," Allie replied.

"Alright. I will prescribe you pregnyl. For ten days near the beginning of your menstrual cycle, you will inject yourself with it daily. I am also prescribing leuprolide as well. You will come to my office every three days to have blood work and an ultrasound. When your follicles are ready, I will give you a trigger shot that causes your eggs to mature fully. Thirty-six hours later, I will retrieve your eggs. Usually about eight to fifteen eggs I will take from you. Once we have them, we will combine them with Bobby's sperm and then they will be incubated overnight. Five days later, they will be embryos and they should ready to be implanted. We will freeze several of the embryos for future tries in case this one doesn't work. If the implantation works, then you will have a successful pregnancy and then a baby. If it doesn't, then we can try again. Each cycle takes four to six weeks from start to finish for each IVF treatment." She looked at them. "So, do you want to proceed?"

"Yes, we do," Allie replied. "We want a baby and this is what we have to do."

"Alright, then we will start the process."

"Great," Allie said.

They arrived home after the doctor's office. Allie looked at her husband. "You're okay with us doing this process right? I realize I made this decision and didn't ask you."

"I'm okay with this." He replied. "We want a baby and you're right. This is what we have to do."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have told the doctor that we needed to talk about things. But I just went and made this decision."

He walked over to her. "Hey, it's okay. I have made decisions for us before without talking to you. And we want a baby. The doctor said this is what we have to do. So, I'm fine that. We made this decision together the moment we decided to have a baby and then the tests." He kissed her. She deepened the kiss and they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

A few days later, Allie met her sister for lunch. "Hey, how is everything?" Brianne asked her as she sat down.

"Well, we got our test results back," Allie replied.

"And? Nothing is wrong right?"

"I'm the reason we haven't gotten pregnant yet." She replied. "Apparently my tubes are blocked and there is a one in ten thousand chance of me getting pregnant."

"Al, I'm sorry," Brianne said squeezing her sister's hand.

"Thanks," Allie replied. "But we do have hope. We are going to try IVF. So, if that works, we will get pregnant and have a baby."

"I hope it works," Brianne replied.

"I hope so too." Allie sighed. "I just can't believe all this. I never knew anything was wrong with me. And now, I can't get pregnant because of it."

"You can't get pregnant the old fashion way but you just said you can get pregnant."

"I know but we have to do all this to have a baby." She handed her the paper.

"I admit it's a lot but it's worth it right?"

"Of course it is," Allie replied. "I want a baby so much. And this is what we have to do. I know it will be worth it, in the end, provide it all goes okay and I can carry to term."

"You will. I know you're meant to be a mom. So everything will work out."

"Thanks." Allie smiled. She hoped so.

"You okay?" AJ asked Bobby as they sat in a meeting about the current market. "You seem not here."

"I'm fine," Bobby replied. "Just a lot going on right now."

"With Allie?" AJ asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, things are fine." He replied. "We just are trying for a baby and it's taking longer than we thought it would."

"It will happen," AJ replied. "It just takes time sometimes."

"Yeah." He replied.

"What's going on?" AJ asked him again.

Bobby sighed. "We had some tests done and it showed that Allie can't get pregnant because her tubes are blocked."

"I'm sorry," AJ replied. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We have looked into the options and we are going to try in vitro. So, we will see."

"I'm sure it will work."

"Thanks." He replied. "Anyway, back to the market." He said picking up the papers. AJ nodded and they went back to work. He was glad that AJ was there to talk to about this. Bobby hoped the in vitro worked. He wanted to give Allie everything she wanted and that included a baby.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Allie started the fertility drugs. She injected herself each day with the drugs and hoped it ended in the desired results. She did as the doctor said and went into the office for the blood work and ultrasounds. She was glad that she wasn't working anymore. It made everything not as stressful. And she hoped it would help the IVF take.

Allie smiled as she looked at the room that she wanted for the nursery. She had already picked out some stuff online that she wanted and it was going to be delivered the next day. She wanted to have the nursery decorated. She knew it was probably too soon but she didn't want to wait. Plus there were other things she wanted to do to the house anyway. She figured these things would be relaxing and it would help with the process.

"And now the nursery is decorated." She said as she hit the final button to buy the last thing she wanted in the nursery. She looked around the house and moved on to the next room.

"So, you found all of this for the house?" Bobby asked as she showed him the pictures.

"I did and the house is going to look great." She smiled. "What do you think of the nursery?"

"I like it." He said as he looked at the white crib set with the zoo animals bedding.

"Are you upset that I went ahead and decorated the nursery?"

"Of course not." He looked at her. "Allie, you know you can buy whatever you want. I think it's great you decorated the nursery. I know we will have a baby eventually, so it makes sense to decorate the nursery."

She smiled. "Good. I didn't want you to be mad."

"I could never be mad at you." He looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She replied. "I guess I'm still getting used to having money and not worrying about what I spend."

"I understand that." He replied. "But you never have to ask my permission to spend anything. The money in the bank is ours."

"Alright." She replied. "I think decorating the nursery and the house will keep me busy and stress-free. So it will help with the getting pregnant."

"I'm sure it will."

"We have to go to the clinic tomorrow to have your sample given and then they can see about my eggs and when they want to do everything."

"I have already taken the day off. So, we can do that and then spend some time relaxing."

"Good." She smiled. "I love spending time with you."

"Well, I figured you did." He laughed. She smiled back and they finished looking at the photos of what she had ordered.

The next day, they headed to the doctor's office. "Well, based on this, we are right on schedule. So, we can do the extraction in thirty-six hours and then make the embryos. The embryologist will see which eggs are the best and then she will join the egg and sperm together. Then get them ready to be implanted. We will freeze the other embryos, so we can do the in vitro as much as we need to until we have the desired results or you decide not to continue."

"Okay," Allie replied. She closed her eyes and hoped that this worked and they got pregnant. The doctor made the appointment for the next day to extract the eggs.

The next few weeks went by after the procedure, and Allie stood in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She held her breath as she waited for the results. She sighed when she saw the word negative. She called the doctor, who told her to come in for some tests. She wanted to figure out why the procedure didn't take.

"Alright, let's see what we have." The doctor said as she did an ultrasound. "Alright, it looks like the embryo didn't implant as we had hoped."

"So, what now?"

"Well, we will try the procedure again. We have the embryos we froze so, we will implant more of those. I will prescribe a stronger injection to help maintain the pregnancy."

"Alright. Let's try again."

"Alright, we will start the process again and hopefully with a more favorable outcome." Allie nodded. She hoped so.

When Bobby got home that night, she told him she wasn't pregnant and the doctor wanted to try the procedure again.

"So, we are starting the process over?"

"Not all of it. They froze the other embryos, so I just have to be ready to have the new one implanted. And hopefully, it will take."

"I'm sure it will."

She sighed. "I just feel like I'm just a failure. I mean I couldn't get pregnant without drugs and doctors. Then I can't even get pregnant with help."

"Hey." He said to her as he walked over to her. "You aren't a failure. I know we are going to have a baby. We just have to be patient that this procedure will work. And we will do this process as much as it takes until we do get pregnant."

She nodded. "Alright. You're right. I have to be patient."

"Yes, you do." He said before kissing her. "Now, how about I take you out for a nice dinner?" She nodded and they got ready and headed out. He knew she was frustrated about not getting pregnant. And he was too. But not with her. Just with the fact that it was taking longer than he or she thought it would. What he told her was true. They would do this process as long as it took to get pregnant. The cost of each cycle wasn't a concern of his. So, they would do this as much as they had too. They would be parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Allie and Bobby started the implantation process again a few weeks later. Allie hoped this time, it would take. She hadn't told anyone that they had tried it and it didn't work. But she wanted Brianne to know.

"Alright, I'm here," Brianne said as she walked into the house. "What's going on?"

"I needed to talk to my sister," Allie replied.

"Is everything okay?"

Allie sighed. "No."

"What's going on?"

"We tried the in vitro a few months ago."

"You're pregnant?" Brianne asked with a smile.

"No, it didn't take," Allie replied.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said as she hugged her. "But you guys can try again right?"

"We can. And we are." Allie replied. "We are actually doing the implantation in two days."

"Al, I know everything will be okay."

"I hope so," Allie replied. "But Bobby said we will try this as many times as we have to. And I want to. I don't care how long or how often I have to do this procedure, I'm going to have a baby."

Brianne nodded. "It will happen." Allie nodded in agreement. She hoped so.

"I just need to talk to someone and tell someone."

"Well, I'm glad you told me and I know you will have a baby soon." Allie nodded.

She and Bobby went in for the procedure two days later. The doctor prescribed some injections that were supposed to help things. Allie took a breath as the doctor did the procedure. She held her husband's hand as she did.

"Alright, just lay there and relax for about an hour or so. Then you're free to go." The doctor said to her. "And in two weeks, take the pregnancy test and we will see where we are."

"Alright," Allie replied. She looked at her husband. "This will work right?"

"It will." He smiled. "So, I was thinking about a trip. Our anniversary is coming up and we have been married three years, so I was thinking about Paris. Or if you wanted to stay in the US, we could go to New York City or Los Angelos or San Diego?"

"If the doctor says traveling is okay, then Paris sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"Alright, once the doctor gives the okay, Paris it is." He said before kissing her.

"Okay, you're free to go." The doctor said when she came in an hour and a half later.

"Thanks," Allie said to her. "Doctor, it's our anniversary coming up and I was wondering if it would be okay to travel overseas. To Paris."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. But I would like you to wait until you take the pregnancy test and we will if the procedure took. Once we know that, then we can proceed. Allie, if it doesn't work this time, then I suggest go to Paris and enjoy yourself. Then when you get back, we can try again if you want."

"Oh, we want," Allie replied. "We are going to try as much as we need to."

"Alright. Then call me in two weeks and let me know."

Allie nodded and the doctor walked out. Bobby helped her get dressed and then they headed out. They got take out on the way home and just hung out at home the rest of the day. Allie hoped and prayed that the procedure took. And in two weeks she would found out.

A few days later, Allie met up with Brianne for lunch and shopping. Brianne said she had something to tell her. "Alright, out with it," Allie said to her sister. "We have been shopping all morning. So, out with it."

"I just don't want to upset you," Brianne replied.

"You're pregnant," Allie replied.

"Yes, I am," Brianne replied. "Allie, I know how much you want a baby and how hard this has been for you."

"Brianne, you're my sister and I love you. I'm happy for you. You will be a great mom."

"Thanks." Brianne smiled. "I know you will be a mom eventually."

"I hope so," Allie replied. "So, tell me the details."

"Well, I'm three months. We don't know what it is yet."

"I think it's going to be a girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I just see you with a girl."

"A girl would be nice but I'm good with a boy or a girl. I just want a healthy baby."

"And you will have one."

"So, what's up with you? Did you do the procedure?"

"We did and I will know in two weeks," Allie replied before taking a bite of her lunch. "Once we know one way or the other, Bobby and I are going to Paris for our anniversary."

"I think that's a great idea."

"I do too. Some time away will be good for us." She smiled. "Plus I've always wanted to see Paris."

Brianne smiled. "You have a great husband. And he loves you."

Allie smiled back. "I do have a great husband." She looked at her sister. "You have a great one too."

"I know." Brianne laughed. "We both have handsome, great husbands."

"Yes, we do," Allie replied. "So, what's up with Phil? He hasn't called me lately."

Brianne sighed. "You know Phil doesn't like Bobby."

"I know but I hoped he would get over it. Does he not realize that Bobby and I are going to be together forever?"

"He just thinks he knows what is best for everyone."

"I know," Allie replied. "I just hope he will get over it. But I can't worry about my brother right now. I have a baby to conceive and an anniversary to celebrate."

Brianne laughed. She really hoped her sister would be pregnant soon. She also wished Phil would get over whatever was going on with him.

"You know, Brianne called," Julia said to her husband as they were sitting in their living room.

"I know." He sighed. "Both Allie and Brianne have been calling me."

"Why are you avoiding them? No one knows about the money or anything."

"I know but with Allie, I just don't want to be around Bobby Roode. Every time I see him, I think it's his fault, we lost that money." He looked at her. "I never thought their relationship would last, let alone that they get married."

"I know." She replied. "You know you can't avoid him."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, then call your sisters or at least one of them." He nodded and picked up his phone and dialed Brianne's number. They made plans to have a family dinner in a few days.

The next two weeks went fast and Allie stood in the bathroom waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. She hoped it was positive. Her phone timer went off and she picked up the test. She sighed. "Negative." She threw the test away and headed out of the bathroom. She texted her husband and told him and then laid down on the bed. She didn't understand why the procedure wasn't taking. She texted Brianne and told her as well. She then called the doctor and they set up an appointment after she and Bobby got back from Paris. She was determined to get pregnant and she would do the procedure as long as it took to get pregnant.


	16. Chapter 16

A week later, Allie and Bobby left for Paris. Allie hoped that getting away and just enjoying time together would help her relax and not stress about getting pregnant. She just wanted to enjoy the trip with her husband. They arrived at the hotel and headed to their room.

They were staying in the La Suite Shangri-La at the Shangri-La hotel. It was one of the most romantic hotels in Paris and their room had a great view of the Eiffel Tower. Their suite also had a bird's eye view of tons of the top Paris locations for their vacation.

"This room is perfect." She said as she walked out onto the balcony. "This view is amazing."

"I knew you would it," Bobby said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled and turned to face him. "It's perfect." She leaned in and kissed her husband. "This is going to be the best trip."

"The best, relaxing trip." He said before kissing her. She deepened the kiss and they headed into the bedroom.

The next week, they explored Paris and saw all the sights and enjoyed the time together. It was just what both needed to get their minds off having a baby and just relax together.

"So, Allie and Bobby are in Paris?" Phil asked his sister as they were having dinner.

"They are," Brianne replied. "For their anniversary."

"Right." He replied.

Brianne looked at her brother. "Phil, you know Allie and Bobby are probably going to be married forever."

"You don't know that." He replied. "Marriages end in divorce all the time."

"Do you really wish Allie to get divorced?"

"I didn't say that. Just that marriages end in divorce all the time and there is no guarantee that their marriage will work out. That's all I'm saying."

Brianne sighed. "I get that you don't like Bobby but you might not want to say that to Allie. She has enough going on right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She and Bobby have been trying for about two years to have a baby. And they are having trouble conceiving a child."

"Maybe there is a reason for that. Like they aren't meant to be."

Brianne sighed again. "Alright, let's not talk about this anymore. Let's enjoy dinner." She walked back into the kitchen. She wished Phil would get over whatever it was that made him not like Bobby. She liked Bobby and could tell how much he loved Allie. She didn't know why Phil couldn't see it.

Allie sat in the doctor's office for her next appointment. She and Bobby had gotten back from Paris a few days before. She was soon shown back to an exam room.

"Well, Allie, how are you today?" The doctor asked walking in.

"Good," Allie replied.

"Alright. Well, lets see what your tests show." The doctor opened the file and read over the test results. "Alright, if we start the injection now, you can be ready for the implantation in two weeks. I'm going to give you a drug that helps support the pregnancy to reduce miscarriage and maintain the pregnancy. Hopefully, this embryo will implant like we want."

"Alright," Allie replied. "And if it doesn't, we started over right?"

"Yes. You have one more embryo after this one. But you and Bobby can go through the process again and we can do more embryos."

"Okay, sounds good," Allie replied. The doctor made the appointment for the implantation and gave Allie the paperwork.

Allie headed to do some errands after the doctors. She needed to go grocery shopping, drop some things off at the dry cleaners, and pick up her medication from the drug store. She just knew this time the IVF would take and they would have their baby.

A few days later, she and Bobby headed to the doctor's office for the procedure. Allie laid on the exam table hoping this time would work.

"Alright. Everything is good." The doctor said as she got ready to do the procedure. She put her gloves on and did the procedure. "Alright, just lay there for an hour and then you can go."

Allie nodded as the doctor walked out. She turned to her husband. "This time is going to work right?"

"I hope so. I believe it will." He replied. He took her hand in his. "Just have some faith."

"I do but we have tried so hard and so long."

"Allie, I know this will work eventually. But if it doesn't, and you don't have to try again, we don't have to."

She sighed. "No, I want to try as many times as it takes. I want a child."

"And we will have one." He replied. "Allie, you know I would give you anything you wanted. And I wish I could make this easier for you and us. But unfortunately, I can't. But I know we will have a baby." She nodded and closed her eyes saying a silent prayer that this would work. They left the doctors office and headed home. She was going to rest and they were just going to spend time together.

The next two weeks went fast and Allie was once again in the bathroom waiting for the results of a pregnancy test. She had seen her sister the day before and Brianne was about six months pregnant and she was having a daughter. Her phone timer went off and she took a deep breath as she picked up the pregnancy test. She looked at it and this time she smiled. "Positive." She said out loud to the room. She quickly got her things together and headed to see her husband. She couldn't wait to tell him she was pregnant plus she wanted to meet his new assistant.

She arrived at Bobby's office and headed in. She walked up to his assistant's desk. "Can I help you?" She asked Allie.

"I'm here to see Mr. Roode," Allie replied to her.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Allie replied. "And I don't need one"

Alexa Bliss scoffed. "Everyone has to have an appointment. Mr. Roode and Mr. Styles are very busy."

Allie looked at the blonde in front of her. "Why don't you get on the phone or go into Mr. Roode's office and ask him if he will see Allie, his wife."

Alexa's face turned white when she realized who Allie was. "I will tell him you're here. And I apologize Mrs. Roode."

"Of course," Allie replied. She heard Alexa on the phone telling Bobby she was there and his office door opened.

"Hey, baby." He said when he walked out.

"Hi. I hope it's okay I'm here."

"Of course." He said before kissing her. "You never have to ask or anything. You are always welcome here."

"Good. Because I have something to tell you." She smiled and they headed into his office.

"Alright, so what do you need to tell me?" He asked her.

"This." She said as she handed him the bag that had the pregnancy test in it.

"We're pregnant?"

"We're pregnant." She smiled.

"I knew it would happen." He smiled and hugged her.

"Me too." She replied. "I admit I was worried but I did know it would happen."

He pulled her to him and they sat down on the sofa in his office. "Now all you have to do is relax and enjoy your pregnancy." She nodded.

"So, the new assistant."

"What about her?"

"She's pretty and young." She looked at him. "And she didn't know that your wife doesn't need an appointment to see you."

"I'll talk to her. She should know that."

"Yes, she should." She replied before kissing him. "Now, I have to see the doctor and get all the information on our little one." She got up from the sofa. "Try to leave early today. We have some celebrating to do."

"Yes, we do." He said as he walked her out. "See you at home." He said before kissing her. He walked her to the elevator and then headed back to his office. He stopped by his assistant's desk first. "Alexa."

"Yes, Mr. Roode."

"My wife is always to be shown in my office and her calls are always to be put through. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Roode."

"Good, then we won't have a problem." He turned and walked into his office. He sat down at his desk and pulled up some files on his computer. He tried to concentrate but he kept thinking about the fact that he and Allie were having a baby. Finally their dream of having a family was coming true.


	17. Chapter 17

Allie headed to the doctors after seeing her husband. She was excited to find out all the information about their baby. She signed in and then waited for her name to be called. Once it was, she headed to an exam room where the nurse took her vital signs. It was just a few minutes and then the doctor came in and did the exam.

"Well, Allie, you are pregnant." She smiled. "Everything looks good and you are due in eight months."

"So, everything looks good?" Allie asked.

"Yes, everything looks good. Allie, every pregnancy is a risk. All you can do is relax and try not to stress. Just take it easy and think good thoughts."

"Alright," Allie replied. "I will do that." She took the information and the ultrasound photo and headed out. She was so happy that the in vitro had finally worked. Now she just prayed that she wouldn't miscarry.

A few days later, she and Bobby hosted her family over to tell them the news about the baby. They had called his family and told them earlier in the day. Now they were getting ready to tell everyone else.

"Are you ready?" Bobby asked his wife as he helped her put the food on the table.

"I am." She smiled. She couldn't wait to tell them about the baby.

Soon everyone was gathered at the table and enjoying the meal Allie had made. "Allie, this is really good," Brianne replied. "What kind of lasagna is this?"

"Oh, it's a new recipe I found. Buffalo Chicken Lasagna."

"Well, it's really good," Brianne replied and looked at her sister. "Alright, you two. What's going on?" She asked. "I know you, Allie. You have something you want to say."

Allie smiled at her husband. "Well, I do have something to say." She started. "Bobby and I are having a baby. We just found out."

"Oh gosh, that's wonderful," Brianne said and hugged her sister and brother-in-law.

"That's wonderful, Allie," Greta replied to her daughter. "I can't wait for another grandchild."

Phil looked at Allie then at Bobby. "You're really having a baby?"

"Yes," Allie replied. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"I guess so if it's something you want."

She sighed. "It is something I want. I'm very happy and I hope you will be too."

"Philip, I think you owe your sister an apology. You should be supportive of her." Greta said to her son.

He sighed. "I said if she is happy then that's all that matters."

"Thanks," Allie replied. "Lets enjoy this dinner." Everyone nodded and sat down for dinner. Allie hoped Phil would come around.

"I'm sorry about Phil," Bobby said as they were getting ready for bed.

"It's okay." She replied. "I should have known. Hopefully, he will come around."

"I hope so." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Let's not focus on that." He said before kissing her. "Let's focus on the fact that everyone else is happy for us. And we need to just focus on our baby."

"I agree." She smiled and kissed him. She deepened the kiss with him and they were soon in bed lost in each other.

The next few months went quickly and Allie was soon in her fifth month and she and Bobby were getting ready to find out what they were having. Allie hoped for a little girl but she knew Bobby wanted a boy. Her sister had given birth to a little girl, Sophia, a month before.

"Well, Allie, Bobby, how are you guys today?" Dr. Ashby asked when he came in.

"We're fine," Allie replied. "Just ready to find out what we are having." She smiled.

"Well, let's have a look." The doctor said and got the ultrasound machine. She put the gel on her stomach and started moving the probe around. "Good strong heartbeat. There is the arms, legs, and it looks like you're having a girl."

"A girl really?" Allie smiled.

"Yep." The doctor replied as she printed out the picture and put the ultrasound on a DVD. "Alright, I will see you next month."

Allie nodded as the doctor left and turned to her husband. "Are you okay with a girl? I know you wanted a boy."

"Of course I'm okay." He said before kissing her. "All I wanted was a healthy baby. And our little girl is healthy. And she will be a daddy's girl."

She laughed. "Yes, she will. Now, let's get out of here and go have lunch. I'm starving." He nodded and they headed out.

They headed to Cappadora's, her favorite place. "What can I get you?" The waitress said as she walked up.

"I can get the lasagna with the salad and breadsticks," Allie replied. "And water to drink."

"And for you sir?"

"The same but with tea."

"Alright. I will bring your salads and breadsticks." She said walking away.

Allie looked at her husband. "So, do you have any ideas for names for our little girl?"

"I was thinking Elisabeth."

"I love it." Allie smiled. "How about Carlie Elisabeth? Spelled with an ie."

"I think it's perfect." He said as their drinks and salads arrived. "So, why with an ie?"

"I don't really know. I just think with an ie is like my name. Most people spell Allie with a y but I do with an ie. So, I thought Carlie should have an ie as well."

"I like it."

She smiled. "Good. Now we have a name for our daughter." She replied. "I guess with us knowing what the baby is, we don't need a gender reveal party."

"Unless you want to have one and we can pretend to be surprised."

"No, I think we just should tell everyone what we are having."

"Alright, sounds good."

"How about dessert?" The waitress asked after they had eaten their lunch.

"Can I get the tiramisu?" Allie replied.

"And for you sir?" She asked Bobby.

"I'll take the cannoli."

"I will bring it right out." She said heading to get the dessert.

They headed home after lunch and spent the day together. Life was working out just like Allie had hoped and she couldn't wait to be a mom.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Allie headed to see her sister and Sophia. "She is so precious," Allie said as she held the baby.

"You will have one of these soon," Brianne replied with a smile.

"I can't wait." Allie smiled back. "What does Phil think about her?"

"He thinks she's cute and sweet just like Faith," Brianne replied.

Allie nodded. "I doubt he will say the same when Carlie is born." She sighed.

"Al, he will," Brianne replied. "No matter how he feels about Bobby, he will think Carlie is cute and precious."

"I hope so," Allie replied as she held the baby. "She really is precious."

"Thanks." Brianne hoped Phil would come around. She could see how much it hurt Allie that Phil was being like he was. "So, when should I plan your baby shower?" Brianne asked changing the subject.

"I guess soon," Allie replied. "I mean I have most everything I need but it would be nice to have one."

"Alright. I will plan it for two weekends from now to give everyone a chance to plan to attend."

"Sounds like a plan," Allie replied.

"Good. I have so many ideas." Brianne said getting out the notebook she had made with the ideas. Allie handed the baby back to Brianne and took the notebook.

Allie looked through it and smiled. "I love all these ideas."

"I'm glad." Brianne smiled. "I will make this a great baby shower."

"Thanks." Allie smiled. She couldn't wait for the baby shower.

Bobby sat in his office going through some files for a new client. "Hey, man," AJ said walking in.

"Hey," Bobby replied. "What's up?"

"I wanted to give you this file," AJ said handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"So, tell me about your hot assistant," AJ said looking out the window at Alexa.

"She's my assistant and she does a good job. What more is there?"

"Is she single? Have you gone down the road of other executives?"

"Meaning what exactly?" Bobby asked him.

"Oh come on. Are you saying in the months she's been here you have never slept with her or wanted to sleep with her?"

"No, I haven't to either." He replied. "I'm married and happily."

"So, I'm married to Becky and I'm happy but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about sleeping with someone else."

"Yeah, well that's not me. I love Allie and my soon to be daughter and my life with them. I'm not going to risk it by sleeping with my assistant."

"Alright but its at least an idea worth considering," AJ said as he got up and headed out.

Bobby looked up as he left. He saw AJ talking to Alexa. He shook his head. If AJ wanted to risk his marriage to Becky by sleeping with an assistant, that was his decision. But Bobby had too much to risk to do that. He loved Allie too much to cheat on her.

The next few months flew by and Allie was soon in her ninth month. The baby shower planned by her sister went great. She got lots of gifts and cute outfits for Carlie. Her sister had everything monogrammed with Carlie's name. Now, Allie was in the hospital waiting for Carlie to be born. She had been admitted the day before with contractions but Carlie had yet to be born.

"Why won't she come?" Allie said as she was in her hospital bed with Bobby there.

"She just likes the home you're provided for her."

Allie looked at him. "That was really cheesy."

"Thanks." He laughed. "But it's true. She's happy and comfortable where she is. And she doesn't want to leave it yet."

"Yeah but I'm ready for her to be here."

"She will be here when she's ready." She nodded. She was worried something was wrong with Carlie. After 24 hours of labor, she didn't understand why the baby didn't come.

"Alright, let's check your progress." The doctor said walking in. She did a quick exam. "Well, you are dilated to seven, so it won't be much longer."

"Really? I've been here forever."

"Allie, I know it seems long. But Carlie will come when she's ready." The doctor replied. "Now, I will be back to check on you in an hour."

Allie sighed. "Only seven? You have got to be kidding me."

"How about I get you some ice chips?" She nodded at her husband. He kissed her and headed to get them.

He looked up and saw Brianne there. "Still waiting." He said to her.

"No baby yet huh?"

"No baby yet." He replied. "I'm getting her some ice chips."

"I'm going to sneak in and see her." He nodded and headed to where the ice chips were. She walked into the room. "Hey, you."

"Hey," Allie replied. "No baby yet."

"She's just having some patience," Brianne replied.

"I know but I want her here."

"She will come when she's ready."

"I know. Everyone says that."

"It's true," Brianne replied. "Sophia was the same way. She came when she was ready."

Allie nodded. "Yeah. I'm trying to be patient."

"I know."

"Ice chips," Bobby said walking back in.

"Thanks," Allie said taking the pitcher from him.

"Any update?"

"No, not yet."

"Carlie will be here soon."

"I hope so. I'm ready to hold our little girl in my arms."

"Soon." She nodded.

Three hours later, the doctor came back in for another exam. She had already had two and she was progressing in her labor. "Alright, let's get an update." The doctor said as she did an exam. "Well, you are at ten so, let's get you into the delivery room."

Allie nodded. She was glad that it was time for Carlie to be born. She was wheeled into the delivery room and thirty minutes later, Carlie Elisabeth Roode was born. The doctor handed Carlie to Allie. "She's very healthy and weighs 6 lbs. 12."

"She's perfect." Allie smiled as she held her.

Bobby smiled at Allie and their daughter. "She is perfect." He replied as he took the baby from Allie. He held Carlie close.

"Alright, we are going to take her to the nursery to do a quick exam and then bring her to you in your room." The doctor said as she took Carlie.

The nurse soon took Allie to her room and she waited for them to bring Carlie to her. "Our daughter is beyond perfect," Allie said to her husband as the nurse brought Carlie in the room in the bassinet.

"She scored above average on everything." The nurse smiled. "And I think she is ready for her mommy." She picked up Carlie from the bassinet and handed her to Allie.

Allie smiled as the nurse left the room. "Alright, my little sweetie. Let's do this." She said as she started to nurse the baby. It was the first time she and Carlie had. "And she is a quick learner." She smiled at her husband.

He got up from this chair and kissed her on the lips before kissing the baby on the head. "She's just like her mom. Very smart." Allie smiled. "And I have a present for you and our little one." He said taking out two gift bags. "This one is for Carlie. A pink teddy bear with her name on it."

"It's perfect." Allie smiled. "She will love it."

"And now this is for my beautiful wife who gave me the best thing in the world." Allie smiled as he took Carlie from her and she opened the gift.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." She said as she looked at the charm bracelet.

"It has a charm for every major event in our relationship. Including the birthstone of our little girl and there is room for plenty more."

"I love it." She replied. "It's the perfect gift." He smiled and kissed her.

He held the baby close and then looked at his wife. They were both sleeping peacefully. He had to smile. He couldn't imagine life getting any better than this.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Allie and Carlie came home from the hospital. Brianne had helped Bobby plan a party for them. So, his family and hers could see the baby and spend time with her.

"She is so precious," Sandy said as she held her granddaughter.

"She is that," Greta added. "We have a beautiful, precious granddaughter."

"Alright, don't hog my niece," Brianne said with a smile. Sandy laughed as she handed Carlie over to her. "You are beautiful." She replied. "I think you look like your mom more than your dad."

"Thanks, Brianne." Bobby laughed.

"Sorry but she looks more like Allie."

He smiled. "She does. I do agree with that."

"Guys, she looks like us both," Allie replied with a smile.

"I agree with Allie," Greta replied.

Everyone stayed for a little while and held the baby and gushed over how cute she was. Eventually, everyone left leaving Bobby and Allie with Carlie.

"Alright, you need to rest," Bobby said as he put Carlie in the co-sleeper in their room. "She's sleeping and you should be too." Allie nodded and laid down by Carlie and was soon asleep.

Bobby headed into the home office while they slept. He had some files to go through and then send them to AJ. He had arranged for some time off to help Allie with Carlie but he agreed to do some work at home when he had the time. He would have four weeks with both of them before he headed back to work.

"Allie looked happy," Chris said to his wife when they arrived home with Sophia.

"She did look happy," Brianne replied. "She has what she wanted for so long. I just hope they can stay happy."

"They will." He replied and kissed her. He pulled away. "So, Phil was quiet today at the party. He held Carlie and talked some but not a lot."

Brianne sighed. "He still has that dislike for Bobby. Despite that Allie is happy and they have a new baby, he still doesn't like Bobby."

"And he has never said why?"

"No. He just says he thinks Bobby isn't good enough for her. That Bobby is selfish and only thinks about himself. But I think Phil is wrong."

"I agree there," Chris added. "Bobby has always put Allie first and now with Carlie, I know he will put his family first."

"Yeah, I agree with that." She sighed. "Well, let's not talk about my brother. Miss Sophia is down so, lets go nap." He smiled and followed her to the bedroom.

The next few weeks went by and Allie was soon alone with Carlie. She had enjoyed the time with both Bobby and Carlie but now it was just her and Carlie.

"You don't look frazzled like a new mom," Brianne said as she held Carlie.

Allie laughed. "I guess I don't. I just am taking things a little at a time. I try not to get overwhelmed with everything but it does take some time getting use to being not just a wife but a stay at home mom as well."

"Everything in time," Brianne replied.

"Yeah, I know," Allie replied. She smiled at Brianne and Carlie. "I couldn't imagine anything better than being a mom."

"You sound like me. I love being a mom." Brianne replied. Allie smiled. She knew the feeling. She hoped she and Bobby would have more and she knew they would have to do in vitro again to have more but she was willing to do it to have more children.

"How's the baby?" AJ asked Bobby as he walked into his office.

"She's good. Finally sleeping through the night." Bobby replied.

"So, are you and Allie back to normal?"

"We are getting use to being parents." He replied.

"Yeah you are parents but you can't stop being husband and wife." He replied. He looked out toward the desk outside the door. "Unless, you want to use someone else to occupy your time."

"Not interested," Bobby replied. "And I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright," AJ said to him. "I'll see you later." Bobby nodded as AJ left.

Bobby arrived home that night hoping he and Allie could have a romantic evening. He called her and said he would pick up take-out for dinner so she wouldn't have to cook.

"Hey, beautiful." He said walking in the nursery.

"Hey." She replied quietly.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's just been really fussy today." She replied. "And she's finally asleep. And I pray she stays that way."

"Well, I brought home dinner."

"Thanks." She smiled as she got up slowly and put Carlie into her crib and they headed downstairs for dinner.

"So, I was thinking we could have a romantic night with Carlie sleeping."

"I would love that but I'm so tired. Maybe tomorrow night?"

He sighed. "Yeah, alright."

"I'm really sorry. I'm just really tired." She looked at her husband. "You're really mad aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad." He replied. "I just wanted to spend some time with my wife tonight."

"I know." She replied. "And I want us to spend time together." She sighed. "Tomorrow night, we will have a romantic night."

"Alright, tomorrow night." He said as they finished up.

Allie sighed as they got ready for bed that night. She knew he was angry about them not having the romantic night which she knew was really about wanting to be intimate. But she was just so tired from the day and dealing with a fussy baby, she just wasn't in a romantic mood. And it had been like that over the last few months. Carlie was just being a difficult baby and it took all of her energy to handle it. Leaving nothing for her husband and she felt horrible about that. She hoped the next night Carlie would be a little calmer and she and Bobby could have the romantic night he had been wanting.

Bobby sat in his office looking over some new clients files. The last few months had been a little strained with him and Allie. Allie's focus was on Carlie and he knew that it should be like that but he missed her.

"I have those files you requested," Alexa said walking into his office.

"Thanks." He replied and took them from her. "Oh, we will be working late tonight on a new profile for a client. It needs to done as soon as possible. Are you okay with working late?"

"Of course." She replied and headed back out. She smiled to herself. She would have him alone in the whole office. She had seen how frustrated he was with everything at home and this was her chance. She would just have to play it right and use what was wrong at home to get him to want her and be with her.

Bobby arrived home that night late. He walked into the house and sighed when he saw the romantic dinner set up. He had completely forgotten that Allie had planned a romantic night. He walked into the living room and saw Allie asleep on the sofa.

"Hey, I waited up for you." She said when she woke up hearing him come in.

"Sorry, I'm so late. Those files were never-ending."

"It's okay." She smiled. "I know things haven't been especially romantic with us lately and I wanted tonight to be different. Carlie was easy today so, I thought romantic night."

He sighed. "I'm sorry I was late."

"It's okay." She smiled. "We still have the rest of the night."

"I'm going to shower first." He said before kissing her and headed upstairs. Allie followed and got ready for bed.

He stood in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The thoughts of what happened at work still on his mind. He and Alexa were going through some files and she leaned over and kissed him. He didn't pull away like he knew he should have. And before he realized it, they were on the sofa in his office having sex. He knew it was because he and Allie hadn't been very romantic lately and he missed the intimate contact with someone. Now being home, he felt very guilty about it. He wasn't going to tell Allie what happened and he swore to himself that it wouldn't happen again. It was a mistake and he wouldn't let it happen again.


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later, Bobby was working late with Alexa again. It was the first time since what happened between them. He couldn't deny that he had thought about what happened between them since. He and Allie seemed to be drifting apart with her focus being on Carlie. He felt a little neglected by his wife. They had gone from being together a lot to only a few times since Carlie was born. And it was a big change in their marriage. He knew Allie focusing on Carlie was the right thing for her. He couldn't fault her for that. But he wished she would put some focus on him. And he realized how selfish it sounded when he thought about it. But it was just how he felt.

"Are you okay?" Alexa asked him as they were working late.

"Yeah, just things on my mind."

"Us by chance?" She smiled. "I know you said you weren't interested in it happening again. But I told you, we can keep it between us. No one needs to know especially Allie. I know how frustrated you are with things at home."

He sighed. "Yeah, I am but that doesn't make what happen okay or that it should happen again."

"Are you sure about that?" She replied and got up from where she was sitting. "I think you want it to happen again. That you have thought about it." She said unbuttoning her shirt. "That you liked it." She said as she took it off. "And that you are very interested in me." She smiled when he didn't say anything to her. "So, you have a decision to make. Do you continue to be frustrated by things?" She said undressing completely. "Or do you have a little fun with me on the side? With only you and me knowing what we do." She walked over to him and kissed him.

He kissed her back before he realized what he was doing. He pulled her to him and they were soon having sex on the sofa again as they had before.

"I knew you like it with me." Alexa said with a smile as they sat there. "We can keep this between us. I promise."

He looked at her. "No one can know about this."

"Does that mean you're interested in us doing more of this?"

He sighed. He couldn't believe the next words that came out. "Yes, I am. But I don't want to hurt Allie. So, she can never know about this. No one can."

She smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry. No one will know." She kissed him again and they both got dressed. She smiled once he had left the office. Things were working out and now she just had to wait and when the time was right, let his wife find out about it.

Bobby arrived home still feeling guilty about what happened. But it felt nice to have some intimate contact with someone that wasn't rushed. Every time he and Allie had sex lately it was rushed. Both worried Carlie would wake up.

"Hey, you're home." Allie smiled when he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, long day."

"New clients?"

"Yeah." He replied as he headed to the shower and then got ready for bed.

"So, everything okay at work?"

"Yeah, things are fine." He replied before kissing her goodnight.

"That's all I get tonight?"

"I'm exhausted from the day, Allie."

"But you know Carlie and I leaving tomorrow to go to Chicago with my mom." She said kissing him. "And Carlie is down for the night."

"I'm really exhausted, Allie."

She sighed. "Alright. I understand." She smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Night." He said as they both got comfortable.

He kissed Allie and Carlie goodbye the next morning as they headed with her mom. Allie said they should only be gone a few days and then be back. He hoped so. After seeing them off, he headed to the office.

"Allie and Carlie gone?" Alexa said as they were working on some files.

"Yeah, for a few days with her mom."

"So, that means we get some time together and not in this office." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we do." He replied.

She looked at him. "What's wrong? I thought we agreed to things. You said you wanted to continue this."

"We did. And I do." He replied. "But that doesn't stop me feeling guilty about it. And I do feel guilty. I love Allie and Carlie. And I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't. We aren't hurting anyone. We are enjoying each other. She will never find out." She kissed him. "So, relax. How about we go to a hotel or your house tonight after work? Take a break from having sex here."

"I'm not having sex with you in my house. We can go to a hotel."

"Sounds good." She smiled. She was getting what she wanted. She just had to wait for the right time to have Allie find out and then she would have the rich man she deserved to have.

The next few weeks went by with Allie having to stay in Chicago to help her mom with her aunt. Bobby missed her not being home and he missed Carlie. They talked on the phone every day but it wasn't the same as her being there. He and Alexa had starting meeting almost every day at a hotel nearby or at her apartment while Allie was gone. Each time he felt guilty about it. Every time he talked to Allie or Carlie on the phone, he felt guilty. Guilty that he was cheating on Allie but he liked the intimate contact and attention he was getting from Alexa. But he thought about what Alexa had said. They weren't hurting anyone as long as Allie didn't find out.

Bobby walked into the house after work one day before Allie was scheduled to finally come home. He had told Alexa that they couldn't see each other that night because he wanted to get ready for Allie to be home. He walked up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he saw Alexa on the bed he shared Allie.

"I wanted to see you." She smiled. "She won't be home until tomorrow."

"I told you we couldn't see each other tonight."

She got up from the bed and walked over to him. "Come on, are you saying you don't want to be with me? I know you do." She kissed him. "She won't be back until tomorrow. Don't fight what you want." She kissed him again and they were soon in the bed together.

Allie smiled as she arrived home. Her mom had agreed to keep Carlie so Allie could have some time alone with her husband. Allie had planned to take a bath, put on the new nightie she had bought and put candles all over the bedroom. She knew her husband would be surprised. She had called him early and he said he was working late. He would be so surprised to see her. She couldn't wait to be with him and spend the night making love.

She put her bags downstairs when she arrived home and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. She wanted everything perfect. As she got closer, she heard her husband's voice. She was surprised he was home but now they could start their welcome home celebration early. She stopped just outside the door when she heard another voice moaning out in pleasure. She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw, her husband in bed with his assistant on top of him. She turned to leave but changed her mind and slammed the door shut. The sound causes both of them to look toward the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked but she knew what was going on.

"Allie, this isn't what it looks like." He said as he covered up. Alexa did the same but she didn't have the look of remorse that Bobby had.

"Really? You mean you aren't in our bed fucking this slut? Or should I say having this slut fucking you?"

"I didn't mean for this happen."

"Really? Do you love her now? Do you want her and not your family?"

"It's not like that." He said getting up and getting dressed. Alexa followed and got dressed as well.

"You mean you were certain you wouldn't get caught." She said to him. "Get out. Both of you get out." She walked to the door and opened it. "I can't stand the sight of you. You want to fuck her so badly, go to a hotel or her place. I don't care where you go. Just go." She walked out and to the living room waiting for them both to leave. Alexa left first and then Bobby came downstairs.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No, we can't." She replied. "I don't want to talk about this. I want you to get out. Get out of this house."

"Allie, please."

"No, get out." She said again opening the front door. "Just get out."

"I want to talk about this." He said standing there.

"How could you do this?" She said shutting the door and sitting on the sofa. "How could you cheat on me and break up our family? How could you cheat on me in our house? In our bed? How could you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Allie. I didn't mean for this happen. It was a mistake. A big mistake. I love you and Carlie."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She replied. She looked at her husband. "Get out. I don't want to talk to you or see you. Get out."

He sighed and walked out the door. He didn't want to leave but he knew she was angry and he wouldn't have been able to convince her of anything. He got into his car and drove to a hotel. Hopefully, he and Allie could talk tomorrow and work this out. He would make her see how sorry he was.

Allie sat in the living room and started to cry once Bobby had left. She couldn't believe what was happening. How did this happen? How could her husband cheat on her with his slut assistant? She didn't know and she wondered if she would ever know. But she knew she couldn't look at him or be around him right now. She would sleep on things and decide tomorrow what to do about her marriage and her cheating husband.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks, Allie didn't talk to really anyone. She asked Bobby to move out of the house. She wasn't sure she wanted to file for divorce but she just couldn't be near him. She needed to think about things. She had rented a house nearby for her and Carlie and she told Bobby that he could live in their house now that she wasn't there. But he said he was staying with Alexa for the time being and Allie hated that. Hated that he was staying with that slut.

"How are you?" Brianne asked her sister as they were having tea. Allie had called her a few days after Bobby moved out and told her what had happened. Brianne was in shock. She never would have thought Bobby would cheat on Allie.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still shocked by it all." Allie replied. "Bobby is supposed to come over today and get Carlie for a visit. I made it clear that I didn't want that whore around my daughter. So, he agreed to not have Carlie near her."

Brianne nodded. "Are you sure you can't forgive him?"

"I don't know right now. I'm so mad. I can't really think about that right now."

"Have you and he talked about it?"

"No, we haven't."

"Then you should," Brianne replied. "Let me take Carlie tonight and you talk with him when he comes over. And then tell him to come and get Carlie from me if the talk doesn't go well."

Allie sighed. "Alright."

Brianne nodded and got things together and headed out with Carlie. She hoped Bobby and Allie could work it out. She knew her sister loved him and despite his cheating, she knew he loved her too.

Allie sat with a glass of wine waiting for Bobby to arrive. She heard a knock on the door and headed to open it. "Hey." She said when she did.

"Hey, Carlie ready to go?" He asked.

"She's with Brianne." She replied. "I thought we could talk. And then you can get her from Brianne."

"Alright. What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know." She replied. "How could you cheat on me?"

He sat down on the sofa. "I don't know. I guess I was feeling neglected. Our love life wasn't like it was."

"We have a child now. It couldn't stay the same."

"I know but I expected more than it had been lately."

"Are you blaming me for this? Because I made our child my top priority?"

"I'm not blaming you. This was my doing but you have to know you were so focused on Carlie."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I was focused on our child. Sorry, I put our child first." She said very sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. I'm going to go and get Carlie."

She walked over to him. "I just want you to explain to me how you could do this."

"I don't know." He sighed. "The fact that I felt neglected is the only reason I have."

Allie looked at him and asked the questions that were bothering her. "What does she do for you? Is she better than me?"

"No, she isn't."

"Is she prettier than me? Thinner than me? Do you not find me attractive anymore? Is that why this happened. The fact that I had a baby makes me less attractive to you."

He placed a hand on her face. "No, none of those things." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sorry Allie. I'm very sorry." He kissed her again. He felt her kiss him back and they were soon having sex on the sofa in her house.

Allie looked at her husband and got up afterward. "You should go." She said getting dressed.

"What?" He asked her. "You want me to leave?" He looked at her. He thought what happened might be a new starting point for them and she could forgive him.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "In your words, this was a mistake. Leave."

He got dressed and looked at her. "I'm going get Carlie from Brianne and bring her back later."

"Alright." She replied as he walked out. She called Brianne and told her Bobby was coming to get Carlie. She knew none of her questions were really answered about his affair. Plus he was still sleeping with Alexa, she knew he was. And the thought of it made her blood boil. If he really wanted to be in their marriage, he would have ended the affair not continued it. Maybe she should file for divorce from him. But she couldn't deny that she was confused about what she wanted. She wasn't sure she wanted to divorce him but she also knew she wasn't sure she could forgive him either. It was questions she didn't know the answer to and she wasn't sure she would know or get the answers she wanted.

She decided to give it a few months and then see how she felt. She had hoped Bobby would move to a hotel but he stayed with Alexa. She knew if he moved, it meant he wanted to try and had ended things with Alexa. But she knew since he was staying at her place, it must have meant he wanted Alexa. Allie knew it meant he probably had fallen out of love with her and in love with Alexa. And she had no idea what to do now or what she wanted to do. But she couldn't forgive him or anything as long as he was staying with that whore. It made Allie feel like he had made his choice and it wasn't her or Carlie. But she still wasn't sure if that was the case with him. And she had to admit she was afraid to ask. Afraid to hear him say that he was in love with Alexa and he didn't love her anymore. And that would break her heart into pieces if he said he didn't love her anymore. She still loved him so much but this hurt her so much. So, she knew time was what she needed to figure things out and she decided to do just that. She would take the time she needed to think about things and decide if she could forgive him and stay married to him if that was what he wanted. But only time would tell where it all went. And if she would have the courage to ask him what he wanted and get the answers to her questions about if he still loved her or if he wanted to be with Alexa now and get divorced. Maybe time was what they both needed.

To read more about Allie and Bobby and the aftermath of this story, read In Spite Of It All.


End file.
